Rebels School
by Deadly-Kiss-Girl-120
Summary: Kagome and Sota are rebelious students, and are sent to a strange boarding school, where they are supposed to be 'corrected'. The problem is, they are stubborn, and don't think that changing is possible. Will there be changes, or will they be the same?
1. The Beginning

Hi there! I'm Deadly-Kiss-Girl120. I'm Portuguese, but I like to write FanFictions in English. So, if you see any mistake or just something that doesn't make sense, say it and I'll correct it.

In my story, Kagome is a 15 year old girl, she looks like a simple human, but she's a miko and doesn't have a clue about it. Demons and Humans live in the same planet, but some just don't get along. Her 1st School in the story is some High School in England, but I couldn't think of a name yet. Oh, and I don't know how are the school years there, so I'm just going to write 1st, 2nd, 3rd, and 4th(but if someone is kind enough to tell me, I would really appreciate it). So, on with the story.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Yura!! Wait for me! – Said Kagome while running through the school hallways._

_I can't! I wanna see who's got the exchange scholarship! – Said Yura._

_Watch out! Pay back is a bitch! - But that was too late, because Yura ran into a nerd girl with a pile of books in her arms. And she got with Hamlet right on her face. _

Kagome's P.O.V.

That happened three days ago. I helped her, but she got a really nasty bruise on her eyes. Oh, the irony of the situation. Last week, she finished reading her copy of Hamlet for Literature class and threw it into the trash can. I guess the book wasn't so happy about that.

Moving on, we got to see who was the lucky one. Let me explain. One week ago, the principal went to every class to inform that one student from each year would get an exchange scholarship for different locations. So, the 1st year student is going to Shikon no Tama, Mekita I know, I really couldn't come up with a name, so…. The 2nd year student to Paris, France, the 3rd to Toronto, Canada and the 4th is going to Tokyo, Japan. He sent a permission form, and like my father can't really support my brother and me financially, he signed it. It's been very hard for all of us since mom died, but we always made through all the problems. But lately, things got worse. The deal was, if I won the scholarship, my father would use our savings and buy Sota (my younger brother, the younger spawn of the devil, I'm, of course, the older) a plain ticket to Shikon and hope that the family that's taking me in can take Sota too. And that happened. I won! And now I'm sitting in a fucking hard chair in the airport.

-Sis, how many hours are we going to stay here? – Sota asked me with an innocent face.

- Don't innocent face me! I know you better than that you brat. Now shut up because I think it's really soon.

- Bitch queen.

- Oh Sota, thank you so much!

- Yeah right. Whoever sees you acting like this will think you are an awful sister.

- So? They won't take you away from me, keep dreaming. If you don't like me, I don't care.

- Oh sis, that hurt my feelings. I'm going to paint your hair pink for payback.

- Do that, and I'm shaving your eyebrows and painting your hair white.

-' _All passengers for flight 180, Shikon no Tama, please enter to your plane in gate 260'._

- Oh my god. Now where boarding on a hunted flight. Good. Sota, if you see someone freak out, saying that the plane is going to fall, ask his name.

- And if his name is Alex, get out of the plain and beat him to death.

- Oh, I taught you so well. - I said wiping imaginary tears from my eyes.

- Sissy…

- I know you are, but what am I?

- A stupid immature mentally ill teenage girl perhaps.

- Yes, but don't say that out loud, they might take me back to the asylum and then, their taking you to the state prison.

- Kagome, I'm just thirteen. I can't go to a state prison.

- You just say that because you don't wanna be some locked up pedophile's little bitch.

- Oh, I won't take your steps.

- That's a good thing, be original! When you're 20, jump of a 30 story-high building in Manhattan while drinking whisky. That will be cool.

- Thanks for the idea but:

a) My suicidal tendencies are over for 3 months now.

b) I hate whisky, I just like beer and vodka.

c) If you don't shut up, we're going to lose our plain.

- Shit Sota. Run.

Normal Person P.O.V.

Kagome and Sota ran to the gate and delivered their tickets to the lady behind the counter. Then, they ran like hell to the plain. They got lucky and their seats were by the toilet.

- Sota, this is so cool. Now we can have fun harassing people while they're having intercourse.

- Kagome, just say fucking. It's not like someone is listening to the girl with a red strike and a purple strike in each side of her hair. And that paints her eyes black. And that uses ripped black skin-tight jeans and marine boots.

- Hey! They're not marine boots! They're Doc Martens! And you wear ripped black jeans and t-shirts with band logos too so shut up. And your hair is just like mine!

- Yeah, but it looks better on me. And you paint your nails black and then you bite them. You're disgusting you bitch.

- Hey you little brother of a bitch, at least I bite my finger nails! You bite your toes'.

- And?? Do you listen to yourself? You just insulted yourself. And I'm shutting up now. You're the one with the Ipod. And I don't think you're disgusting, sorry.

- It's okay, you have to answer back or I'll be disappointed. And I won't let you listen if you don't ask it the right way.

- Oh, my beautiful queen Kagome. One day, you and your elf minions will rule the world, and I'll always be your loyal servant.

- Okay. Now, pick one band that you want to hear.

- Hm….. I want to hear H.I.M. H.I.M. is a Finnish love metal band. If you don't know it, look it up on you tube

- Good choice. But I won't play Venus Doom album. I'm not in the mood. But Ville Valo is so hot ..

- Sis, I'm not gay, so don't say that. Put ' And Love Said No'.

- Okay.

( After a while) ** Kagome** , _Sota _and Together (The song is Join me In Death, I heard the music and I wrote the lyrics by only listening to it, if there is a mistake please tell me.)

Baby, Join me In Death…

Baby, Join me In Death…

Baby, Join me In Death…

**We are so young, our lives**

**Have just begun, but already**

**We are considering **

**escape from this World**

_And we've waited for so long_

_For this moment to come_

_We are so anxious to be together,_

_Together in Death, wowo…_

_Would you die tonight for love?_

**Baby, Join me in Death**

_Would you die?_

**Baby, Join me in Death**

_Would you die tonight for love?_

**Baby, Join me in Death…**

**This world is so cruel …**

-SORRY! Miss, you cannot be disturbing our passengers sleep. So would you be kind enough to be quiet? – Said an old flight attendant.

-Sorry, but I'm not usually nice. But, does this screen work?- Answered Kagome with a bored face.

-Yes, it does Miss. Do you and your son wish to see a movie?

-Sorry Lady, but this moron isn't my mother. She's my sister. – Said Sota looking at the woman like she was crazy. She was one of the mid forties, very cranky flight attendant.

-Oh, my apologies. Well, do you wish to see Howl's Moving Castle or maybe Spirited Away?

-No. I was thinking more among the lines of horror movies.

-Sota! Do you think they have Saw? Or maybe the Ring? Or better! Scary Movie!!- Said Kagome spacing out, thinking on her favorite horror movies.

-Yes…M-miss. We-e have Scary Movie 4. But you cannot se it, because we are almost landing! – Said the woman with an annoyed look in her face.

-Yeah… That's right. We fell asleep while listening to your babbling. If we're almost here… I WILL DRIVE MY TRUCK!!

-Miss, please be quiet and tighten your seatbelts.

-Sure…Biotch. – Said Sota when the woman wasn't listening.

-Hey! When we get there, we're so going to see if they stole anything from my truck. If they did, I'll cut their hands and send them to an art exhibit so no one will help them.

-Oh… Now I know why I'm not the first spawn of Satan. – Said Sota with a sad face.

-Yeah… But don't worry. It will take time, but you will learn to be a great spawn.

-Thanks Sis! Hey, look, we landed. – Said Sota unbuckling his seatbelt.

So, the siblings got out of the plane. When they got to the airport, they went straight to get their luggage. It was easy to find, because Kagome's suitcase was mega huge and had a devil flipping a birdie. Sota was the same size, but it had a big picture of him and Kagome dressed for Halloween printed on it. It was their mother's present for them one week before she died in an accident. It was unexpected for everybody. Korari wasn't the kind of woman to be locked up in the house. She used to be a Yankee. She was the great Moonlight Wolf. She drove a silver Harley every where. Even to pick up Kagome at school. Then, a drunk driver crashed right into it. It was an instant death. It was back then that the sibling's behavior went that bad. That was just their way to deal with it…But it was bad since the beginning.

They went to the airport's parking lot. There, her truck was the first thing she saw. She even missed an old lady. Her truck was a Black Raven Cadillac Ext. It was full of stickers in the back window. She took her two new stickers out of her bag and stocked them on her bumper. The first was a flame saying 'Touch this, and flames will be the only thing you'll see'. The second one was red and it said ' Like it, watch it, drool but don't ever touch it.'. She put her suitcases and Sota's in the back seat. The only clothes they own were T-shirt's, black jeans, hoodies and jackets. They had a bag that had their shoes inside, sneakers and stilettos.

Kagome hopped to the drivers seat and Sota to the passenger's. Sota reached for the radio.

-Hey! Whatta fuck are ya thinking? Touch the radio and you die, brat.- Said Kagome with flaming eyes.

-I have rights you know?. Lets do Rock, Paper, Scissors. Just one time, the winner gets to peak the music.

-Okay.

To Kagome's luck, she won. To Sota's luck, their musical choices were almost the same. Kagome put Submersed's first album, In Due Time.

-Kagome, are we there yet?

-No Sota, we're almost there. See, 3 miles. Now, shut up.

-I don't want to, bitch.

-Fucking Bastard.

-Whore.

-Man whore.

-Rapist.

-Hey! It wasn't a rape… Shut up before I shove leeks down your throat.

-Okay! Okay! You won…

2 minutes later, the school came into their view. It was H-U-G-E. It seemed like that kind boarding school where parents just see their children in their holiday. It looked old, like a big church, or maybe a castle.

-This shit looks like Hogwarts! Fuck Sota, what kind of school did they send us to?

-I don't know Sis, but it looks cool. Look there, there are hot chick going there. It can't be that bad.

-Point a: I am not LESBIAN! So I don't care. Point b: They're wearing some kind of personalized uniform. Point c: Wait, there's hot guys there too. Let's go.

And then, Kagome sped up and almost ran over 5 students. When she parked, she almost destroyed a bench full of preppy girls. ' Shit, I was almost there! It would mean fewer headaches for everybody. Shitty preppy girls. When I rule the world, I will banish them.'

-Come on Sota! I WANNA HURRY!!- Said Kagome with Hell in her eyes.

-Another of your migraines, isn't it? Oh well… There we go again. – Said Sota while carrying his suitcase and the shoe bag.

The siblings entered the halls, completely lost. Kagome saw a little punk girl and grabbed her by the collar of her shirt. She shoved her into the lockers and pulled her up to her eye-level.

- Tell me where the Hell is the Principal's office or you'll have a slow, painful death. Ohhh, I'm thinking about razorblades and lemonade.

- Please, don't hurt me. It's down the hall and then to your left.

- Sorry, she is just having a migraine, it will get better. Eventually. – Said Sota while calming down her sister. – Come on Kagome, let her down. Let's go.

Kagome dropped the small punk girl, and went fuming through the hall. When they reached the Principal's office, Kagome kicked the door open and stomped her way to the office. Once she entered, she only saw a woman with an eye-patch sitting behind the desk, where a golden plate that said 'Principal Kaede' laid.

-Hey, where the Hell is our new family?- Screamed Kagome almost breaking the windows of the office.

-Oh, you must be Kagome, nice to meet you. – Said Kaede, holding out her hand for Kagome.

-Don't even think I'm gonna shake your hand! I wanna a bed in a dark room, so this fucking migraine can go away.

-Child, there is something you need to know. We talked to your father and school, because there were some… complains about you and your brother behavior. We are the Shikon College, a boarding school. We are specialized to take good care of children with … problems. So, we planned your stay here.

-WAIT A FUCKIN' MINUTE! A BOARDING SCHOLL? No freaking way I'm stayin' here! – Said Kagome taking her bags and starting to go out the door.

-You, don't have a choice. After you go into those gates, you cannot leave.

-What gates? – Asked Kagome and Sota in unison.

-Those 3 miles from here. They surround our property. We have a lot of things you can do for fun in here, shops and even movie theaters.

-Okay... So we don't have a choice. Don't care. GIVE ME A ROOM!!

-You will share a room with 2 room mates. So do you Sota.

-Cool!! – Said Sota beaming with happiness… That is, until Kagome give him 'The' look.

-Spill it, you old hag.

-Okay. Here, we profile our students by their problems. Your and your brother's is very obvious. Bad Behavior and Rebellious Acts. Your roommates are Sango Hitsuka and Rin Tsumoto. Sango Hitsuka was a Bully Girl. She has become far better. Rin Tsumoto, is a Shop Lifter. She has also improved. You, will be hard to work with. But, we WILL do it.

-Yeah right, keep dreaming ya old hag… I ain't chaging. – Said Kagome ignoring the mad face that was already appearing in Kaede.

-Sota dear, you will be with Shippo and Kohaku. Kohaku was also a Bully. Just like his sister Sango. And Shippo, he was a pyromaniac. So, don't let anything that makes flames or sparks get in his eye-sight, because it might be dangerous. Kagome, here is the key of your room. It's 1407. No, there is not a room 1408. We know how to…avoid the haunted room situation. Sota, yours 760. Now, the numbers work this way. There are 17 floors in this school. The last 2 algorithms in your room number are the door number. The first or firsts are the floor. But, there are 2 of each floor. The Girls side and the Boys side. Right side to the girls and left to the boys, and there is a security guard in the middle of the division, so you cannot reach the boys area. However, if you can…

-We will be expelled, right? – Said Kagome with a sparkling face (-).

-No, there are no expelled students for it. The ones who have to be punished, will go to our private penitentiary. So now GO!

-Okay, don't scream ya old hag. Fucking Bye… - Said Kagome while pulling Sota by his ear.

**So, do you like or not? If you don't, tell me why! If you do, tell me why too! It's really simple! Push that little strange colored button! And I will be very happy!**

**Kagome: Shut up whore! Go fuck yourself, and let the people go review. Because if they don't… Painful Death… Matches… Nails…. Curling Iron…..**

**Ok, ok, I think they got the idea.**

**Readers: (Nod head vigorously) **

**So, bye!! P.S: I might take a bit of long time updating, but in the next chapter, Sango, Rin and Miroku will appear! I'm still not sure if Kikyo or Inuyasha will. Just stay tuned for more. **


	2. The Meeting and the Audiction

Hi! Deadly-Kiss-Girl-120 here. Well, I'm so happy! I got reviews! And the first reviewer was Wolf Blossom44. Thanks a lot! But not less important the other reviewer, Gunseng. She found proofs of my incompetence for the laws. Well, Kagome IS 15, and she HAS a driving license. Well, my answer is… They take their driving license when they are 14 in my Fanfic. And thank you, inu'sgurl97. So, now, a small summary of the last chapter:

Kagome and her brother Sota are send to a school in Shikon no Tama, to live with a family and so. But when they got there, they found out that the school, is a boarding school for rebels. What will happen? Will they change? Will they escape? Will I stop asking unnecessary questions? Will I?

Normal talk -- _Thoughts--_ **YELLING**

Now, on with the chapter……

Chapter 2--The Meeting and the Audition

Kagome and Sota walked out of the office, but then, a thought hit Kagome:

-_Where the Hell are the dorms?_

- Sota, where… are… the dorms?- Said Kagome trying to remain kinda calm.

- I don't know, I'm gonna ask someone, keep here, and don't blow up something… And don't put the trash can on fire!- Said Sota, walking towards a young gothic girl.

-You're no fun, ya know!? Yelled Kagome at Sota.

-Hi! I'm Sota, I'm new here, could you tell me where the dorms are? - Said Sota falling in love at first sight.- _She's so beautiful…_

- I'm Hitomi, and I'm a Suicidal Rebel. The dorms are separated from the school. You have to go out that big door, and you'll se a path. Follow that and you'll see them there. Pink side's girls and Blue side's guys. See ya. - Hitomi is the same age then Sota, has blue-green eyes, dark red hair and has a very pale skin.

- **SOTA! HURRY UP AND STOP DROOLING OVER THAT GIRL! MIGRAINE HERE! **- Yelled Kagome getting attention of the preppy girls club. In one second Kagome had a cloud of Pink girls surrounding her.

-Hey, don't yell bitch. - Said one of the leader's minions.

-Where the Hell is your Pink Leader!? I wanna speak to her, to start a good friendship. Not.- Said Kagome while looking ate her black nails.

-Hum, do you wanted to talk with me?" Said a low, calm voice.

_-Wait a second! I know that voice! Could it be?..._

- Kikyo?!- Said Kagome, not believing that her own cousin would be there.

-Kagome? I always thought you would end up here…

-Yeah, right! But I'm here for Bad Behavior! Your probably here for prostitution or Sluttish Acts…

- I'm here because I hit a teacher. She took my nail polish. – Stated Kikyo like if that was the most normal thing in the world.

- Yeah, I'm sorry, but even if you ARE my cousin, I still hate you. So, out of my way slut!

- Go, I'll deal with you later. – And with a finger snap, all the girls were following Kikyo. They had a disgusting strapless pink dress with a ribbon in their waist. That, and 3 inch tall stilettos. Pink. With a dark pink ribbon. Kagome thought she was going to throw up.

- Sota, here we part ways! I'll miss you. Don't forget. You are a SPAWN OF THE DEVIL! DO NOT FORGET! – Kagome was doing a dramatic pose, and almost crying, while holding Sota. Its normal that Sota was already blue from the lack of air.

- Kay, sis… L-l-let me g--go!

- Oh sorry! Bye, don't forget to brush your teeth! And don't wet your bed!

- Oh SIS! I don't wet my bed! Shut up, and go to your dorm room slut…

- That's the Sota I know…- And with that, Kagome walked off to the dorms.

Kagome P.O.V.

The dorm building was huge! It had a total of 15 stories. That made me think how many girls had problems… Well, a lot. Oh, stairs. Fucking tall stairs. How am I supposed to carry the suitcase to the 14th story! Fucking architects… Oh, wait. There's an elevator. Oh well.

Normal P.O.V.

After seeing the elevator 5 feet to her left, she ran to it while the doors where open. There was a girl there. She was tall, had brown hair, and chocolate brown eyes. She had the same stile Kagome has, but she wears skirts. After carefully observe the girl, she saw a key to a room. The number 1407 was sketched in a bright green ink.

-Hey, are you Rin or Sango? – Asked Kagome bluntly.

-Sango. How do you know my name, bitch?

-I'm on the same room as you for now on. And don't call me bitch, I'm trying to be nice here. Wait… I'm proud! Someone like me, yay!

-Yeah, you look cool, so I think I'm gonna be your friend. Come on, we're here.

So, the both punk girls got out of the elevator, turning left. When they got there, Sango open the door with the card-like key. Kagome was shocked. There was a hallway! It had a pink coat-hanger, that looked like a lightning, a huge black rug that said ' Hi! Fuck you!' in pink letter, a huge old styled black mirror, a big black desk, with a lime green phone on it. Then, it was the living room. It had black walls with many photos. There was a white sofa, and a white fur rug with a metal table on it. There was a huge LCD screen placed right in front of it. She turned around and saw 5 doors.

-Let me explain that one! – Said Sango pointing to the doors – The pink one is Rin's, the green one's mine, the black one's yours, the yellow one is the bathroom and the blue is the kitchen. So, go unpack and I'll show you around the school. Now hurry up.

Kagome entered her door. She was stunned. The walls were black, and she had a wall to put her poster in. The floor was covered in furry white carpet. There was a metal-framed bed in the middle of the room, a black dresser and a white desk with a laptop on the top. She opened the suit case on the floor and put all of her clothes on the dresser. She noticed that on the right side of the dresser was a small cabinet. She opened it, and on the left there were her books and notebooks. On the right side was a mini-bar.

- I must be in heaven…. – murmured Kagome.

After the small zone out, Kagome stored her shoes and ran out the door to meet Sango.

-So, where we going? Robbing someone??

-NO! Well, I suppose I have to tell you. In this school, some of us pass our free time in a band. Me, Ayame and Rin are searching for a new lead singer, because our previous one got out. Rin and Ayame are currently listening to some girls try out.

-So, how many bands are there?

.So, there's ours, Fallen Angels, there's Poison Girls, Kikyo's band, Seven Resurrected , Bankotsu's band, ISSR, Inuyasha's and Wild Wolves, Kouga's.

And with the explanation gave, both new friends went to the gymnasium that was divided in 4 parts. Each band had a part, and they were sound-proof. Once they were there, Sango lead the way to Room number 3. In the sign, it said: 'Room 3. Fallen Angles Studio, Tsumoto, R- Hitsuka, S – '''''''''''''' – Kobayashi, A.' The girls entered the room. It wasn't too big but it wasn't too small. The walls were plain white, with poster from bands like Evanescence, Submersed, Tokio Hotel and many more. Kagome realized that she was just seeing half of the room, there was a recording studio on the other half. Back to the room, there was a red leather sofa under the posters. To its left side was a small black table with magazines and music sheets. To the right was a mini fridge with empty coke cans on top of it and a half empty soda can. In front of the sofa, there was a black and red drum set, that had 'Fallen Angels' written on the bass drum, four guitars on the right side and three bass guitars on the left. Both had amplifiers on their front. In front of all of it was a microphone connected to a huge amplifier. There were some chairs next to the wall. On one of the firsts was a tall, slim girl. She had orange-red hair tied in two pigtails with red ribbons, small red eyebrows and big beautiful emerald eyes. She had a black tank top and a big red belt with a huge skull buckle (A/N: Duhh! If the belt is huge, the buckle had to be huge too).Her nails were long and were painted black She had a red plaid skirt that reached her mid thigh. She also had black net tights and some high heel black boots. The other girl was at a two-chair distance from the other. She was medium-height, about 5.3'. She had long brown hair, tree-bark brown eyes and a beautiful smile. She was wearing a black strapless dress. It reached her mid tights. On the upper part, it had a heart bust-line with a silver chain attached under the bust-line. It was corset like until the waist. From there it was layered. She had high heel black boots like the other girl. Both had black eye shadow, mascara and eye-liner. The first one had blood-red lipstick and the second one had clear lip-gloss.

-Kagome, these are Ayame and Rin. The first is Ayame and the second is Rin. Rin is our bass player and back up and Ayame is our drummer. I'm the guitar player and back up. So Rin, did you found any good? – Said Sango.

-No. There were some, but not enough… And who is her?

-I'm Kagome, 1st spawn of Satan and also your new room mate. It's nice to meet you.

-As you know, I'm Rin. Nice to meet you, your highness. Hey Sango… Do you think…?

-Maybe… If Ayame is okay with it, we could ask…

-I'm okay with it! – Said Ayame with a suspicious face. The three girls where staring at Kagome.

-Okay with what? Why are you staring at me?- Said Kagome giving a nervous giggle.

-Kagome, do you sing? – Asked Rin.

-Yes, my shower and my cat loved me. That or they were dying in agony.

-Let's give it a try. What song do you want to sing? Is Something More okay for you? – Asked Rin in an ultra-sonic speed that Kagome hardly followed.

-Yeah, sure… - Was her reply before getting behind the mike.

(Song is Something More by Aly & AJ – I don't own the song.

_Blablabla_ – Kagome / **blablabla** – Kagome, Rin and Sango / blablabla – Sango and Rin)

_I didn't know what was in store.__  
__When I walked right through the door._  
_Then I saw you over there, our blue eyes locked in a stare.__  
__I didn't know quite what to say _ahahah_, sometimes words get in the way._

_And I remember the night you said,__  
__"Lets go for a ride" I didn't want the night to end.__  
__Would we be more than friends?_  
Yet little did I know before,**  
****we would be something more.**

_In black and white I read the screen, all your lines and in-between._  
_Then your message on the phone, I save to hear when I'm all alone.__  
__And Now I know just what to say_ ahahah_, this doesn't happen everyday._

_And I remember the night you said,_  
_"Lets go for a ride" I didn't want the night to end. _Ahahahah.  
_Would we be more than friends?__  
_Yet little did I know before, **we would be something more.**

_Something more, something more._ (na na na na,na na na yeah)  
_We would be something more, something more, something more._

I know we're both young, **but we know how we feel**. Now how we feel.  
We know what is false, **and we know what is real. **Know what is real.  
_  
__And I remember the night you said "lets go for a ride"...__  
__I didnt want the night to end..._

**And I remember the night you said,****  
****"Lets go for a ride" I didn't want the night to end.****  
****Would we be more than friends?**  
Yet little did I know before, we would be something more.  
_And I remember the night you said,_  
_"Lets go for a ride" I didn't want the night to end_. Want the night to end…_  
__Would we be more than friends?__  
_Yet little did I know before, **we would be something more.**

-So, what do you think? – Asked Kagome a little uncertain…

-Well, I think we all agree that --

Loud music started to play, and they all went out the door to see what was going on.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

**Eheh, cliffy there…**

**What do you think the girls agree on? Who is playing the music? Why was the door open? Is the sofa leather? What is the music? Why do I ask this? Will I stop? Will I??**

**Yes, and review or…**

**Kags: Or I'll send my dogs to bite your head off! Or I'll call my good friend Samara from 'The Ring' and ask her to pay a little visit to your T.V. set, computer or Ipod!**

**Till the next Chapter:**

**Deadly-Kiss-Girl-120**


	3. The 1st Encounter and The Coke

**Hey! It's me again! Today, I brought a special guest to the Authors Note… And the guest is… Sota! **

**Me: So Sota, how was living with Kagome?**

**Sota: Fun, hard and full of pain. She's stubborn.**

**Me: We already know that.**

**Sota: Author, I have a question?**

**Me: Yes, Sota?**

**Sota: You sure like push the laws and math.**

**Me: That's not a question, why?**

**Sota: If there are 5 bands and four studios, there's a band missing.**

**Me: That will be explained on this chapter…Sota, can you explain to the readers about who owns what?**

**Sota: All InuYasha's characters are property of Rumiko-sensei. The story is property of the crazy girl… And all the songs belong to their bands/singer. **

**Me: Thanks Sota, now on with the story!**

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Chapter Three: The 1st Encounter and The Coke

_Flashback_

_-So, what do you think? – Asked Kagome a little uncertain…_

_-Well, I think we all agree that --_

_-Loud music started to play, and they all went out the door to see what was going on._

Now:

-What the Hell? – Said Sango while reaching too the 2nd studio, where there was a sign that said ' Room 2, Poison Girls, Higurashi, K – Nakajima, K – Watanabe, Y- Takahashi, T.'

-Kikyo, put the… - Kagome started to ask, until she recognized the music that the sluts-- girls were playing.

( Song- SO CRAZY – Namie Amuro - _Blablabla_ – Kikyo / **blablabla** – Kikyo, Kagura, Yura and Tsubaki / blablabla – Kagura,Yura and Tsubaki)

(A/N: In this school, they sing both English, Japanese and possibly French.)

_Ai da no koi da no oh no waza to saketeta__  
__Furimawasarete nagasare tada kurikaesu__  
__Thought it's juss foolish_  
_Sude ni dareka itta you na dokoka demo mita you na__  
__Yarikata de chikazuki sasowaretemo__  
__I said, "sorry, boy..."__  
__  
_Totsuzen araware eye 2 eye_ , __eye 2 eye_  
Kyuu ni ubawarete face 2 face ,_face 2 face_  
Mukiau karada to heart 2 heart  
See my destiny kono shunkan ni_Yeahhhhh…._  
Ima made doko ni ita no? to_ohhhohhhh_  
Zutto sagashiteta no ni to _ohhh yeahhhh_  
Sasayakinagara mune e to  
Hikiyoseru holdin' me too tight

So crazy mezameta jounetsu _So crazy…_  
Sameta kokoro wo risotto _ohh no…_

_Ooo you step into my life_ (step into my life)  
**Subete ga kawaru**kawaru…**  
**_So crazy nanimo ka mo__  
__Sutete shimaeru ka mo_everything  
_I may be crazy dakedo_ **(crazy dakedo)**  
_Daremo tomerarenai_ (crazy 4 ya love)

_Kowaku naru kurai soutou ni nomerikonderu__  
__Funny okashiku naru ima made no jibun ja nai you de__  
__Douka shiteru tte warau my girls-tachi ni wa wakaranai_  
_Kisekiteki na deai wo togeta I think he is the one__  
__  
_Itsumo tsunaideru hand 2 hand _hand 2 hand_  
Hitotsu ni kasanaru soul 2 soul _soul 2 soul_  
Honnou ni makasete body 2 body _body 2 body__  
_Must be destiny _(mm_) zettai ni _owoowowo_  
Mitsumeta hitomi ni utsuru owwww  
Sugata ga shoumei this is true _ohh yeahh_  
Tojikomete shimaitaku naru  
When a girl meets boy  
**Shougeki no koi**

So crazy mezameta jounetsu  
Sameta kokoro wo risetto  
**Ooo you step into my life** (_step into my life)_  
Subete ga kawaru  
So crazy nanimo ka mo  
Sutete shimaeru ka mo  
**I may be crazy dakedo** (crazy dakedo)  
**Daremo tomerarenai** (crazy 4 ya love)

So crazy mezameta jounetsu _So crazy…_  
Sameta kokoro wo risetto _Yeah…_  
_**Ooo you step into my life (**__step into my life)__  
_Subete ga kawaru  
_So crazy nanimo ka mo__  
__Sutete shimaeru ka mo__  
__**I may be crazy dakedo**_(crazy dakedo)  
**Daremo tomerarenai** (crazy 4 ya love)

Dou shite wakatta no (_and say that?)_  
How did you get to here_? __(oh tell me_)  
Mitsuke dashite tsure dashite bring it all to me  
Dou shitara ii no _(dou sureba?)_  
What am I gonna do _(do 4 U?)_  
**Nando demo yonde shimau your name, over and over**

_Hurry up (uhh) misetsuketai sono atsusugiru body__  
__Can't stop (ahh) mou tomaranai yamitsuki no booty__  
__Up in da club (club)__  
__Dance 2 da drums (drums)__  
__BPM awase ageru kono shinpakusuu (uhh me so horny)__  
__U treat me like a lady dakedo baby (yeah)__  
__Mou matenai so crazy U're amazin' (unn)__  
__Futarikiri (hot hot)__  
__Tameiki wo (drop drop)__  
__Kyou wa gettin' on ya (top top)__  
__So, let me get dirty, ahh...__  
_  
So crazy mezameta jounetsu  
Sameta kokoro wo risetto  
**Ooo you step into my life** (step into my life)  
**Subete ga kawaru****  
****So crazy nanimo ka mo****  
****Sutete shimaeru ka mo****  
****I may be crazy dakedo (crazy dakedo)****  
****Daremo tomerarenai (crazy 4 ya love)**

**So crazy mezameta jounetsu****  
****Sameta kokoro wo risetto****  
****Ooo you step into my life (step into my life)****  
****Subete ga kawaru****  
****So crazy nanimo ka mo****  
****Sutete shimaeru ka mo****  
****I may be crazy dakedo (crazy dakedo)****  
****Daremo tomerarenai (crazy 4 ya love)**

_I wanna hold you right now__  
__I wanna touch you right now__  
__Wanna kiss you, cling to you__  
__Love you down all nite, aha..._

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

**For the curious people, the translation!! I advise, people younger than 14, please, don't read this…**

You purposely avoided saying whether it was love or just romance  
Giving me the run around, I go with the flow, and it happens again and again  
Thought it's juss foolish  
It's like something someone said or that I saw somewhere  
The way you tried to get close to me, inviting me  
I said, "sorry, boy..."

You suddenly appeared, eye 2 eye  
Suddenly stolen away, face 2 face  
Our bodies facing each other, heart 2 heart  
See my destiny in this instant  
I say, "Where have you been?"  
And, "I've been looking all over for you"  
I whisper against your chest  
You pull me close, holdin' me too tight

So crazy, this passion has awakened  
Resetting my cold heart  
Ooo you step into my life (step into my life)  
Everything changes  
So crazy, everything  
Maybe I'll throw it all away  
I may be crazy but (crazy but)  
No one can stop me (crazy 4 ya love)

I fell for you so hard it's scary  
Funny, it's strange how I'm not myself at all  
They laugh and ask what's with me, but my girls don't understand  
Our meeting was a miracle, I think he is the one

Always together, hand 2 hand  
Overlapping as one, soul 2 soul  
Letting instinct guide us, body 2 body  
Must be destiny (mm) definitely  
The way you're reflected  
In my eyes is proof this is true  
I want to lock you away  
When a girl meets boy  
Ballistic love

So crazy, this passion has awakened  
Resetting my cold heart  
Ooo you step into my life (step into my life)  
Everything changes  
So crazy, everything  
Maybe I'll throw it all away  
I may be crazy but (crazy but)  
No one can stop me (crazy 4 ya love)

So crazy, this passion has awakened  
Resetting my cold heart  
Ooo you step into my life (step into my life)  
Everything changes  
So crazy, everything  
Maybe I'll throw it all away  
I may be crazy but (crazy but)  
No one can stop me (crazy 4 ya love)

How did you know? (and say that?)  
How did you get to here? (oh tell me)  
Find me and bring me, bring it all to me  
What should I do? (what?)  
What am I gonna do (do 4 U?)  
Over and over I call your name, over and over

Hurry up (uhh) I want to show off my hot body  
Can't stop (ahh) I can't stop now, addicted to your booty  
Up in da club (club)  
Dance 2 da drums (drums)  
My heartbeat syncs with the BPM (uhh me so horny)  
U treat me like a lady but baby (yeah)  
I can't wait anymore, so crazy U're amazin' (unn)  
Just the two of us (hot hot)  
Our sighs (drop drop)  
Today I'm gettin' on ya (top top)  
So, let me get dirty, ahh...

So crazy, this passion has awakened  
Resetting my cold heart  
Ooo you step into my life (step into my life)  
Everything changes  
So crazy, everything  
Maybe I'll throw it all away  
I may be crazy but (crazy but)  
No one can stop me (crazy 4 ya love)

So crazy, this passion has awakened  
Resetting my cold heart  
Ooo you step into my life (step into my life)  
Everything changes  
So crazy, everything  
Maybe I'll throw it all away  
I may be crazy but (crazy but)  
No one can stop me (crazy 4 ya love)

I wanna hold you right now  
I wanna touch you right now  
Wanna kiss you, cling to you  
Love you down all nite, aha...

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

**-You slut! You stole my music! And you even changed the lyrics to be even sluttier! – **Yelled Kagome.

-Oh, right, you're the one who wrote them… It was to romantic, I wanted something more… sexy. – Said Kikyo while looking at her French-manicured hands.

-Oh yeah? Take this! – Yelled Kagome while throwing coke onto Kikyo's white mini dress.

After realizing that her hated cousin had thrown a can full of coke to her new dress, she went crazy, she jumped on top of Kagome and started to pull her hair. Kagome punched Kikyo right in the face. Sango and Rin grabbed Kagome and took her out of the room. They were walking towards the exit when Kagome questioned the girls.

-Hey, how many bands are there?

-5, why? – Answered Sango.

-Because, there's only 4 rooms….

-That's, because, the older and 'best' band gets the official studio.

-What official--

-That one. – Answered Sango while pointing to a building that looked like a warehouse. It was huge! Once they got there, Kagome could see a sign that said ' Official Studio, ISSR, Taisho, Inuyasha – Taisho, Sesshomaru – Tanaka, Miroku – Yamamoto, Shippo.' To the sign's right side was a huge wood door, with golden door knobs. The girls knocked and someone spoke from the other side.

-Password?- Asked the mysterious voice.

-Oh, yes 'Roku, I'll bear your children. – Said Sango with a sweet voice. The door opened and there was a tall guy, with Indigo blue eyes, black hair tied at back of the head. He was wearing a purple dress shirt and baggy ripped jeans.

-Oh Sango, my dearest. Let me fulfill your wishes right now!

-You wished, ya Perv. – Said Sango, and started punching Miroku's head until he became unconscious.

-Sango, is he going to be-- Perv! – Kagome tried to ask Sango, until she felt a hand in an inappropriate place. She supposed that he was used to be unconscious. She slapped him unconscious again.

-C'mon Kagome! Let me introduce you to the guys! – Said Rin while pushing Kagome inside the room.

Once they got there, Kagome was amused. It was a really big room, with blood red carpets and beige walls. There was a corner with two black leather couches and a center table with a lot of music sheets spread on it. There was also a red lamp in the middle of the couches. Some feet from it, there was a mini-stage with a drum set that had ISSR written on it. By its side were some guitars and bass guitars. In the front were 3 mikes. There were some chairs in front of it. By the right side of the door was a fridge. Then, a thought hit Kagome.

-Rin, did you locked the guitar cases? And the studio door?

-I locked every guitar case, but I couldn't lock Sango's electric guitar one. And no, I didn't lock the door , why?

-Because Kikyo's gonna want revenge.

-Miroku, Rin, Ayame, Kags, let's go! I love my electric guitar! – Sango ordered while running out the door. (A/N: The guys weren't there.)

They ran the fastest they can. When they reached the studio, the door was open and Sango's guitar was smashed on the floor.

**-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! My baby!!** – Cried Sango. She fell to her knees and started sobbing. Miroku hugged her and tried to comfort her.

-Kagome, can you, sob, please go buy, sob, a new guitar for me? – Asked Sango with her make-up ruined.

-Sure, what guitar do you want? – Asked Kagome giving a sympathetic smile.

-A Gibson Robot Special SG, take my credit card. – Said Sango while giving her credit card to Kagome.

-'Kay, be right back.

So there went Kagome. She got out of the studios, that's when she remembered she didn't know where the nearest music store was. She looked around and found a tall girl, with long silver hair that went to her waist. She had a muscular body what she found kinda weird, and was wearing a t-shirt and some jeans. To her left side was a boy, a little shorter, he had orange messy hair and a teal baggy t-shirt and some kaki shorts. She got closer to the woman and pocked her back.

-Sorry miss, could you tell me were the nearest music store is? – Asked Kagome carefully, thinking it was an older woman.

-I'm sorry – Wait, something wasn't right, it was a low, masculine voice… Oh boy… - Are you talking to this Sesshoumaru?

-Oh, I'm so sorry! But, your hair, its so long…

-I, Lord Sesshoumaru, Lord of the lands of the West, a simple human girl? I should kill you here and now for your outrageous mistake.

-I'm so sorry, please don't kill me! – Pleaded Kagome with puppy dog eyes. Kagome knew how to protect herself, but she was 5,5' and he was 6,3'. She wasn't an idiot, there were no chance for her. It was now, she could see the light at the end of the tunnel--

-Ahahahahahahaah- Wait, he was laughing!? What the Hell? – Oh-- my god, that was so funny, you should see your face?

-Your gay… I was afraid of a gay guy… - Kagome said under her breath…

-Hey, I'm not gay. I just like doing this. You know, scaring the new kids.

-You-- l-like scaring-g the n-new kids? **I'LL BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF YOU!! **– After the threat, Kagome started to punch and kick Sesshoumaru. After the boxing, she jumped on is back and started choke him. When he was a nice shade of blue, she decided it was enough.

-Wait a minute, what's your last name? – Asked Kagome the semi-conscious Sesshoumaru.

-T--Taisho… - He managed to say.

-Shit, I just beat the crap out of one of the members of our friend band…

-You, you're the new lead singer of Fallen Angels? – Asked the younger boy that previously was by Sesshoumaru's side.

-Yeah, my name's Kagome, what's yours?

-My name's Shippou, I'm the bands drummer!- Shippou gave her his sweetest smile. Bad mistake.

-You're so fucking cute!!- Said Kagome while stretching his cheeks. If you were a good ten feet away, it looked like Kagome was trying to rape Shippou.

-Let go of me!! – Cried Shippou. Sesshoumaru grabbed Kagome by her arms and put himself in the middle of the two.

-So, you were asking about a music store?

-Yeah, Kikyo snapped because I threw some coke on her dress, and broke Sango's electric guitar to pieces. I'm supposed to get… a Gibson…

-Yeah, a Gibson Robot Special SG. It's Sango's favorite. See that street, its there. Good luck. – And with a strange smile (A/N: Any of Sesshoumaru's smiles is supposed to be strange.) the two guys left in the O. studio direction.

With that Kagome reached the location. It looked like a cool shop. She entered and started looking for the guitars. She found the spot and started looking. She couldn't find that damn guitar! She reached for the one that looked like the right one. But her hands touched another person's. She looked up to see the owner of the hand. When she found his face, she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Golden eyes and incredibly cute silver dog years.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

**Enter InuYasha! And Sesshoumaru! And Shippou! And 'Roku!**

**Please People, Review!! It could be a good or a bad, but please review!**

**Kagome: I brought a friend here. Her name's Samara.**

**Samara****: ****Everybody will suffer…**

**Kagome: … If they don't review. See, here my friend, she can scare you to death if you don't review! Ipods, TVs, computers, bathtubs, mirrors and wells, she can appear from all of them.**

**Samara: ****…Seven days….**


	4. The Coke Fight and the 1st Round

**Hi…. Today, we have another special guest… But she's not in the anime… **

**Samara: Hi…**

**Me: Hi Samara, did you know, almost nobody reviewed.**

**Samara: Yeah, sounds like I have some job ahead….**

**Me: Why do people do this? They read, but they don't review… Not even flames… (cries her eyes out)**

**Samara: (Hugging the author) It's okay, they will… So, you don't have to cry.**

**Me: Samara, I appreciate the hug… But you kinda stink…**

**Samara: But the ones who shall not suffer are: ****Wolf Blossom44 (she reviewed every chapter), Gunseng, inu'sgurl97 and LadyRini478. **

**Me: Here's another chapter… Oh, and last chapter I wrote 'incredibly cute silver dog years.' But I meant ears, not years. And, for the one's who noticed, we are still in the same day from the 2****nd**** chapter. And Kagome's migraine miraculously disappeared. **

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

4th Chapter: The Fight and the 1st Round.

_Flashback:_

_When she found his face, she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Golden eyes and incredibly cute silver dog ears._

Now:

-Sorry, do you play guitar? – Asked the mysterious guy. Kagome was still admiring the beauty in front of her eyes. He was definitely 6,2' tall and had a very muscular body. He had long silver hairs, just like Sesshoumaru, although his were messier. He had a very beautiful face and his eyes were an amber-golden color. He was wearing a black Nirvana t-shirt and some ripped jeans. He had a wrist band in his left arm. Even if he had the looks of a god, Kagome wasn't planning on go easy on him.

- It's none of your business. So please, hands off of the guitar. I saw it first!

- Oh no you didn't, its mine! – Said the mysterious guy.

- But… I-i-i rea-a-ally w-a-ant-e-d it… - Said Kagome while sobbing and crying. Her mother taught her and her brother how to fake cry. It's really useful if you're arrested.

- Uhhh… Um I'm sorry, maybe… We could--He never had the chance to finish it, because Kagome grabbed the guitar and made a mad dash to the counter. She shoved the guitar and the credit card to the clerk. The Guy was already there, but a tad too late, because Kagome had already officially purchased the guitar.

- That's cheating! It's not fair. – Said the guy pissed off.

- Life's not fair honey, or I wouldn't be here.

And with that said, Kagome got out of the store after the guy went back to pick another guitar. She got to the O. Studio and knocked on the door.

- Password? – Said a familiar voice, also known as belonging to Miroku, or Roku as the girls called him.

- Oh Roku, please, make me a child! But just one.

- Of course, pass this door my dear, and you shall have one… Thousand children!

-Yeah right, keep dreaming. – Just as she walked through the door, she knocked Roku unconscious.

She went to the Living Area of the studio were Shippou, Sesshoumaru, empty space were Miroku had sat, Sango, Ayame and Rin. The only available seat was a big fat yellow bean bag so she sat on it. She turned to Sango and gave her the guitar.

- Hey, you like it? It was the only color they had.- Said Kagome while looking to the black-silver guitar in her new friends hands.

-Yeah, I just like the purple finish and this silver burst one. – Answered Sango while trying the guitar.

-Oh, and I heard that you thought Sesshoumaru -- Rin said before she was cut off by Miroku.

-We heard that you thought that our Fluffy was a girl.

-Miroku, Do not call this Sesshoumaru Fluffy. – Said Sesshoumaru while growling at his friend.

-Okay, okay. Just kidding, you're starting to look like you're brother. – Laughed Roku.

- Girls, you won't believe this. When I saw the guitar, there was some guy touching it too. He was really hot. He looked like Fluffy but with cute dog ears. But, I didn't go easy on him. He insisted on taking the guitar. So I fake cried. – Said Kagome while looking to the girls. What she didn't know was that….

- So, my ears are cute and I'm really hot… And you did fool me while crying. I have a soft side to women who are crying.

Kagome looked like a deer caught by headlights. From where she was sitting, her back were to the door, so she never saw him coming…

-Hi Inuyasha, so you're the guy trying to buy my new guitar? – Sango asked in a friendly tone.

-Yeah, I was looking for that one. But this little… girl, took that one. But, no problem, they had one in the purple finish. – Answered Inuyasha while sitting on the white bean bag by Kagome.

-Hey, that girl is our new lead singer, so watch out! – Threatened Ayame playfully.

-Kagome, this is Inuyasha Taisho, Fluffy's… I mean, Sesshoumaru's brother. He is the lead singer and guitarist of the band. – Stated Rin.

-Kagome was still trying to process the information. This is what she came up too. _1- I'm fucked, Kinky-ho wants revenge. 2- I'm fucked, I already screwed up with ¾ of the band. 3- I'm fucked… because I just am. _

-So, now that the introductions are done. Practice time! Yay!!- Said Miroku shocking everybody with his queer attitude.

-Miroku, I knew that, underneath that pervert layer, you're true gay person was hid. – Said Kagome while patting his back. That was until she felt a hand caress her butt, then, she knocked him unconscious for 1 minute, more than enough for her to hide behind Sango.

-So, you're here, we can practice for tonight. – Said Inuyasha.

**-TONIGHT!? **- Yelled the 4 girl in unison. They had no idea that they had a show to give.

-Yeah… Remember, opening the school year. –Said Inuyasha like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

-Hey, Mozart, I got to this school today! I entered this band **TOODAY. HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO SING**!! – Said/Screamed Kagome. Inuyasha flattened his sensitive ears.

-Hey wench, I have sensitive hearing. So does Fluffy there! – Pointed to the normal Sesshoumaru sitting in the couch.

-What the fuck? Sesshoumaru? – Asked Inuyasha talking to his brother. There was still no response from Sesshoumaru. – Shit-- Guys, I think Sesshoumaru's dead!!

-What?! I couldn't hear you, I put some ear plugs so I couldn't ear you scream. – Answered Sesshoumaru while taking the ear plugs out of his ears.

-Don't scare the crap out of me, you asshole.

-I won't dear brother. Now, move your lazy asses to the stage. We're going to show you girls how god we are.

And with that, the boys got ready to play their song.

(Song by Submersed – Hollow/ blablabla – Inuyasha / blablabla – Sesshoumaru/ **blablabla – Taisho brothers) **

To you  
I'm all I've left undone  
I'm all I haven't won  
Lift me up my soul's so hollow  
Lift me up

You take  
The breath you didn't make  
What's left you did forsake  
Lift me up my soul's so hollow  
**Lift me up my soul's so hollow**

You can make me scream internally  
You can make me breathe eternally  
Yeah

You see  
The things I cannot change  
The things that make me plain  
Lift me up my soul's so hollow  
Lift me up

We've made  
All from the sum of none  
All that we have become  
Lift me up my soul's so hollow  
**Lift me up my soul's so hollow****  
**  
You can make me scream internally  
You can make me breathe eternally

You can make me scream internally, make me scream internally  
You can make me breathe eternally, make me breathe eternally  
Yeah

Fill, fill what's in me  
Fill, fill what's in you  
Fill, fill what's in me  
So my soul's not left so hollow

You can make me SCREAM  
You can make me BREATHE

You can make me scream internally  
You can make me breathe eternally

You can make me scream  
You can make me breathe  
You can make me scream  
You can make me breathe, me breathe

The girls were clapping like crazy. Kagome was shocked. She never thought that the guys were this good… But that just proved that she had to work hard for tonight.

-Girls, wanna give it a shot?- Asked Sesshoumaru. And with that the girls started going to the stage.

The guys were sitting in the chairs in front of the stage while the girls were preparing to the song. Sango had already told Kagome what song they were playing. She knew thw lyrics and how to play it. Sango pointed to the location of the semi-acoustic guitar, and Kagome plugged it. They started to play the song.

(Aly & AJ – Speak for Myself – blablabla – Kagome/ blablabla – Sango / **Blablabla – Sango & Kagome) **

Do you see me  
Do you care  
You talk about me  
Like I'm not there

Don't get a word in  
When you're around  
I bet you don't know  
What I'm about

**Cos I will, I will****  
****Speak for myself****  
****What you see****  
****Isn't all I am****  
****I need a place to stand****  
****I will, I will speak for myself****  
****There's so much you're missing****  
****If you cared you'd listen****  
**  
You suffocate me  
You drown me out  
I'm tired of waiting  
Without a doubt

I feel I'm fading  
I flicker out  
My heart is screaming  
Without a sound

**Cos I will, I will****  
****Speak for myself****  
****What you see****  
****Isn't all I am****  
****I need a place to stand****  
****I will, I will speak for myself****  
****There's so much you're missing****  
****If you cared you'd listen****  
**  
I'm not sorry for who I am  
**Take it or leave it****  
**It's my time to take a stand  
**Throw it or keep it****  
**Know that I don't need to understand  
**Won't say it again**

(I will)  
(I will)  
(I will)  
(I will)  
You know I will

**Cos I will, I will****  
****Speak for myself****  
****What you see****  
****Isn't all I am****  
****I need a place to stand****  
****I will, you know I will****  
****I will speak for myself****  
****There's so much you're missing****  
****If you cared you'd listen****  
****If you cared you'd listen****  
**  
I will, I will  
Speak for myself

And with that song, the guys were shocked too. Kagome's voice was even better than the other singer. They loved her voice. The girls would be hard to beat.

-So, guys, were going to practice in our studio. See ya tonight. – Said Rin for everyone.

-That's' if Kinky-ho doesn't kills me first – Said Kagome with a sarcastic voice.

-Watch what you say about my girlfriend wench! – Said Inuyasha while growling at Kags.

-**I call her whatever I want! She's my sluttish cousin! Unfortunately! Keep her if you want, and keep her OUT of my sight**! – Yelled Kagome while stomping her way out of the Studio and into their studio.

-What was that? Girl, you have some anger management problems. – Said Sango while sitting in front of Kagome.

-Yeah, we all know that! Let's talk and practice for tonight okay? – Said Ayame while sitting behind her drum.

-Okay, so tonight….

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

The girls were all at Kags, Sango and Rin's room, getting ready. The show was almost starting and they were still getting dressed.

-Kagome!! Where's the iron curler? – Yelled/Asked Ayame.

-How am I supposed to know Ayame? I live here since this morning!

Kagome was wearing a light brown t-shirt saying ' My singing is awesome, what about yours?'. She had some golden bracelets on both arms and a silver diamond bracelet (borrowed from Ayame) on her right arm. She had faded light jeans with a dark brown belt with a golden buckle. She was wearing some Christian Louboutin Scissor Girl Metallic Peep-Toe Platforms that she borrowed from Ayame. Ayame was rich, but that didn't prevent her from being a bully. She had half of her hair down with curls on the ends and another half pulled in a high ponytail and her bangs swept to the side. She had black eye-liner and black mascara. She had light brown eye-shadow and clear lip-gloss. She had a necklace with a tag that said 'Kagome Higurashi' and another that said 'Korari, the great silver wolf'. Those tags belonged to her mother. Sota had one too, he wears it all the time.

Rin, our little gothic punk bassist had to change her style for the performance. All the girls had, because they had to be in sync with the music. Rin was wearing a spaghetti strap pale blue top that tied at her neck. She had a brown layered skirt that reached her knees. She was wearing Christian Lacroix 963714 shoes. She had the same bracelets as Kagome and she had a necklace with a golden music note that her grandma gave her. She had the same makeup as Kagome, but her eye-shadow was pale blue and had soft pink lip-gloss. Her hair was wavy and left down with side bangs.

Sango was wearing an orange t-shirt that said ' Why are you looking at here? My eyes are up there.' in brown letters. She had denim capris and her shoes were orange with a small heel. It had orange ballerina straps that reached her mid calf. She had a thick golden bracelet on her left arm (also borrowed from Ayame). Her makeup was the same as Kagome but she had orange eye-shadow. She had her hair down with small curls at the ends.

Ayame was wearing dark jeans. She was also wearing a white t-shirt and a pink strapless layered top on top of it. She was wearing pink skater shoes. Her make up consisted in pink eyeliner, black mascara, black and silver eye-shadow and pink lip-gloss. They packed some clothes and cosmetics to the other musics.

When the girls were all ready, they went to the HUGE gymnasium. It was 4 times the size of the official studio. There was a huge line of people waiting to get in. They were supposed to enter through the backdoors.

-Sango, this place is like, FUCKING HUGE!- Said Kagome to Sango. The girls chuckled at Kagome's shocked face.

-Yeah, it can take 20,000 people in there. We do have 19,000 students. – Replied Ayame.

-What? So many problematic students… Well, I'm one of them, what can I say. I even pissed off that old hag.

-Kagome, you pissed off Kaede-sama? – Asked Rin looking staring shocked at Kagome. – That's like, impossible… Wow, you're good…

-Yeah of course, look the guys are here. – Said Kagome pointing to Sesshoumaru, Roku and Shippo.

-Hi guys. – Said the girls when they reached them.

-Hi, my beautiful Sango! My dearest, will you bear my children?

-No, 'Roku, I won't and don't even think about-- Sango was cut off by a hand caressing her butt. She knocked Miroku against a wall putting him unconscious – caressing my butt…

-Hey, where's Inuyasha? – Asked Ayame. Sesshoumaru pointed to a distant corner where Inuyasha was making out with Kinky-ho. Kagome got a plan.

-Hey guys, I have a plan, I'm going to….. But you have to get your back turned to them 'kay? – Said Kagome to the two bands.

-Yeah, let's do it – Said everybody.

The whole group had their back turned to the little couple. They were almost glued to each other. Kagome got her water gun out of her backpack, and pointed to the couple. The gun was so potent that it would definitely hit them. She shot and immediately turned around. They were all forcing the laughter down their throats. But it was almost impossible. Sesshoumaru, Ayame, Sango, Rin and Kagome were already purple when Inuyasha started yelling.

**-What the Hell? Who did this!? I know it was one of you!! – **Yelled Inuyasha to his friends that had their back turned to them.

**-I know who it was!** **It was you, wasn't bitch!? **– Yelled Kikyo launching herself to Kagome. Sesshoumaru saw that and grabbed Kagome and jumped away taking her to a safe corner.

-Are you okay? – Asked Sesshoumaru?

Yeah, thanks. Crazy Kinky-ho melt down. Uh… I really messed up her make-up. She looks like a zombie.

-Yeah… -Said Sesshoumaru while laughing. Suddenly a young voice started to speak.

-'Tonight, the school's bands shall play for the Official Studio possession. We wish them good luck. But first, Kaede-sama I going to give a speech.'

No one listened to the speech. Kinky-ho was to busy putting her makeup back on. The guys and the girls were laughing at the prank that Kagome did to the couple. Inuyasha was sulking. Then it was time to the competition to start. There were 4 rounds. There were bracelets for everybody so they could vote on the best band. They would compete in alphabetic order.' Okay, now, thinking. ISSR, Poison Girls, The Evil Offspring, Seven Resurrected and Fallen Angels. That meant. Fallen Angels, ISSR, Poison Girls, Seven Resurrected and The Evil Offspring… Shit, they were first.' The stage curtains closed and Ayame ran there so she could switch the bass drum to the one that said Fallen Angels. She ran back to the backstage and aligned with her friends. None of the girls felt comfortable wearing those clothes… They were to… Ok, they were just not their style.

-And now, The Fallen Angels! Sango Hitsuka, Rin Tsumoto, Ayame Kobayashi and the newest member, Kagome Higurashi! – Said the young girl.

The girls entered the stage. Ayame went to the drums, Rin picked up her bass guitar and set the volume. Sango and Kagome picked their guitars up and set the volumes. Sango went to her position behind the 2nd mike and Kagome went to the main one.

Hi guys! Are you ready? – Asked Kagome. The crowd went wild screaming. - I take that as a yes. Well, we are going to sing a song called I Am One Of Them. It's about all the tragic disasters happening around the world.

(Song- I am One of Them – Aly and AJ. Blablabla - Kagome/ blablablabla – Sango/ **blablabla – Both)**

I get in the car  
Another tragic disaster  
But I'm safe where I am  
Yet another is captured  
The traffic is stopped  
People just stare  
Another alert does the kid have a prayer?  
Life is not fair

**Its hard to look outside my door****  
****With all the news reports and more****  
****Yet I will do my part and stay on alert****  
****For all the kids out there who are getting hurt****  
****It could have happened to me****  
****Can you make me believe****  
****This could have a happy end****  
****'Cause I am one of them****  
**  
I try to grow up  
But I am chased by my fears  
It could happen to me  
And I worry in tears  
Reports of the girl  
Makin' me scared  
Led off to die and why was I spared?  
Life is not fair!

**It's hard to look outside my door****  
****With all the news reports and more****  
****yet I will do my part and stay on alert****  
****For all the kids out there who are getting hurt****  
****It could have happened to me****  
****Can you make me believe****  
**This could have a happy end  
'cause I am one of them**  
**  
**I am one of them****  
****Am one of them****  
****I am one of them****  
****Am one of them****  
****I am one of them****  
****Am one of them****  
****I wish I could bring back all of them**

After the instrumental end, the girls went off the stage and wished good luck to the guys… In their way.

-Good luck, dog boy. Hope you choke while singing. And sneeze. – Said Kagome. – And good luck Fluffy. Hope you brake your fingers!

-Yeah guys. Die out there. – Said the girls with sweet smiles. That made the guys blood turn ice cold.

-And now, the ISSR! Inuyasha Taisho, Sesshoumaru Taisho, Miroku Tanaka and Shippou Yamamoto.

The guys had already switched the bass drum and were all in their position. They were all in dark baggy jeans and had a t-shirt that said ISSR.

-Hey Guys! So, you've already listened to the girls. They're really good in many ways… But now, it's our turn! So, Let's Rock!- Said Inuyasha before they started playing.

(Song – Flicker – Submersed – blablabla – Inuyasha – blablabla – Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru)

A star fades in space  
As a candle flickers  
Burning out of trace  
Live our lives with grace  
As our candles flicker  
Burning out of trace  
Burning out of trace

Choose your words  
Choose them wise  
For they will lead to your demise  
Take my life  
Take my faith  
To stop the tears that run down your face

But I'm happy here  
As the plot grows thicker  
Passing with the years  
Live my life with fear  
As our leaders bicker  
Passing with the years  
Passing with the years

Choose your words  
Choose them wise  
For they will lead to your demise  
Take my life  
Take my faith  
To stop the tears that run down your face

Choose your words  
Choose them wise  
For they will lead to your demise  
Take my life  
Take my faith  
To stop the tears that run down your face  
Your face

-Thanks a lot guys, hope you liked that, and I hope we still come back here tonight. – Said Inuyasha while the crowd was screaming.

-And now, the Poison Girls. Kikyo Higurashi, Kagura Nakajima, Yuka Watanabe and Tsubaki Takahashi.

They all went in. They were a girls bands, so the music was recorded. They had head microphones, because they sang and dance. They were all with white mini-skirts and pink shirts and pint stilettos.

-Hi guys! I'm Kikyo! So, we're going to sing a song, and hope you like it! And our friend and MY boyfriend will be helping us!- Squealed Kikyo, damaging Kagome and the girls ears.

(Song – Namie Amuro – Put'Em Up- blablabla – Kinky-ho/ blablabla – Inuyasha / **blablabla – every slut! **_Blablabla **– **every slut except Kinky-ho_)

Put'Em Up 

Just one day, totsuzen asa made  
Baka sawagi no boys hikitsurete  
Dore dake asondeta no? With club chics  
Maru de dokoka no kasanova kidori  
Futekisetsu na kankei wo tanoshinda kuse ni  
Nanimo nakatta you na furi wo shite  
Sonna no minogasu wake ni ikanai  
Ima kara wakarasete ageru wa

_Dokka ni ikeba_ then I can go out  
_Katte ni shina_ I can mess around  
_Dotchi ni shitatte_ ain't nothing new  
Anything you do, I'll do it better than you  
_Fuzaketa renai_ geemu fine I can play games  
_Asette kakusu neemu_ I can do the same  
Kono yo de ichiban surudoi mono  
Onna no kan wo azamuku no wa fukanou

**Kossori yatte nokete put 'em up!!****  
****Tsui dekigokoro tokoro ga chimeishou****  
****Okage de fukkireta wa jirenma****  
****I can get down, I can get down****  
****Kakushitoosu no ga rule****  
****Ukarete bareru no wa fool****  
****If you got chics then you better put' em up****  
****Ushinatte kara ja osoi kara**

Put'Em Up!

Denwa no beru ga naridashita shunkan  
Awateru taido ga kataru kakushigoto wo  
Amai koe de "where is she?"  
Korette atashi e no chousen yo ne!?  
Ukete tatou ja nai  
Kono sai keri wo tsukeru wa  
Dakara kuruma tobashite norikomu  
That boy is mine sore ga shinjitsu

_Dokka ni ikeba_ then I can go out  
_Katte ni shina_ I can mess around  
_Dotchi ni shitatte_ ain't nothing new  
Anything you do, I'll do it better than you  
_Fuzaketa renai geemu_ fine I can play games  
_Asette kakusu neemu_ I can do the same  
Kono yo de ichiban surudoi mono  
Onna no kan wo azamuku no wa fukanou

**Kossori yatte nokete put 'em up!!****  
****Tsui dekigokoro tokoro ga chimeishou****  
****Okage de fukkireta wa jirenma****  
****I can get down, I can get down****  
****Kakushitoosu no ga rule****  
****Ukarete bareru no wa fool****  
****If you got chics then you better put' em up****  
****Ushinatte kara ja osoi kara**

**Kossori yatte nokete put 'em up!!****  
****Tsui dekigokoro tokoro ga chimeishou****  
****Okage de fukkireta wa jirenma****  
****I can get down, I can get down****  
****Kakushitoosu no ga rule****  
****Ukarete bareru no wa fool****  
****If you got chics then you better put' em up****  
****Ushinatte kara ja osoi kara****  
**

Put'Em Up!

Put'Em Up…

**Kossori yatte nokete put 'em up!!****  
****Tsui dekigokoro tokoro ga chimeishou****  
****Okage de fukkireta wa jirenma****  
****I can get down, I can get down****  
****Kakushitoosu no ga rule****  
****Ukarete bareru no wa fool****  
****If you got chics then you better put' em up****  
****Ushinatte kara ja osoi kara**

**Kossori yatte nokete put 'em up!!****  
****Tsui dekigokoro tokoro ga chimeishou****  
****Okage de fukkireta wa jirenma****  
****I can get down, I can get down****  
****Kakushitoosu no ga rule****  
****Ukarete bareru no wa fool****  
****If you got chics then you better put' em up****  
****Ushinatte kara ja osoi kara**

**Kossori yatte nokete put 'em up!!**

**Kossori yatte nokete put 'em up!!****  
****Tsui dekigokoro tokoro ga chimeishou****  
****Okage de fukkireta wa jirenma****  
****I can get down, I can get down****  
****Kakushitoosu no ga rule****  
****Ukarete bareru no wa fool****  
****If you got chics then you better put' em up****  
****Ushinatte kara ja osoi kara**

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

**And for the curious ones, the translation!**

Just one day, you suddenly stayed out til morning  
Bringing your boys along and fooling around  
How long did you play? With club chics  
Acting like some kind of cassanova  
Pretending nothing happened  
Though you had some inappropriate fun  
There's no way I can overlook that  
I'll make you understand now

You go somewhere, then I can go out  
Do what you want, I can mess around  
Whichever it is, ain't nothing new  
Anything you do, I'll do it better than you  
You want a stupid love game, fine, I can play games  
You panic and hide your name, I can do the same  
You can't fool the most perceptive thing in the world  
A woman's intuition

Stealthily get it done, put' em up!!  
What was a sudden fancy becomes a fatal wound  
Thanks to that, I'm no longer in a dilemma  
I can get down, I can get down  
Hiding things is the rule  
If you mess up and let the cat out of the bag, you're a fool  
If you got chics then you better put' em up  
It's too late once you've lost it

The instant your phone rang  
Your panicked attitude told me you were hiding something  
In a sweet voice, "Where is she?"  
Are you challenging me!?  
I'll accept your challenge  
We need to finish things now  
So I jump in the car and speed off  
That boy is mine, that's the truth

You go somewhere, then I can go out  
Do what you want, I can mess around  
Whichever it is, ain't nothing new  
Anything you do, I'll do it better than you  
You want a stupid love game, fine, I can play games  
You panic and hide your name, I can do the same  
You can't fool the most perceptive thing in the world  
A woman's intuition

Stealthily get it done, put' em up!!  
What was a sudden fancy becomes a fatal wound  
Thanks to that, I'm no longer in a dilemma  
I can get down, I can get down  
Hiding things is the rule  
If you mess up and let the cat out of the bag, you're a fool  
If you got chics then you better put' em up  
It's too late once you've lost it

Stealthily get it done, put' em up!!  
What was a sudden fancy becomes a fatal wound  
Thanks to that, I'm no longer in a dilemma  
I can get down, I can get down  
Hiding things is the rule  
If you mess up and let the cat out of the bag, you're a fool  
If you got chics then you better put' em up  
It's too late once you've lost it

Stealthily get it done, put' em up!!  
What was a sudden fancy becomes a fatal wound  
Thanks to that, I'm no longer in a dilemma  
I can get down, I can get down  
Hiding things is the rule  
If you mess up and let the cat out of the bag, you're a fool  
If you got chics then you better put' em up  
It's too late once you've lost it

Stealthily get it done, put' em up!!  
What was a sudden fancy becomes a fatal wound  
Thanks to that, I'm no longer in a dilemma  
I can get down, I can get down  
Hiding things is the rule  
If you mess up and let the cat out of the bag, you're a fool  
If you got chics then you better put' em up  
It's too late once you've lost it

Stealthily get it done, put' em up!!

Stealthily get it done, put' em up!!  
What was a sudden fancy becomes a fatal wound  
Thanks to that, I'm no longer in a dilemma  
I can get down, I can get down  
Hiding things is the rule  
If you mess up and let the cat out of the bag, you're a fool  
If you got chics then you better put' em up  
It's too late once you've lost it

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

-Thank you! Thank you so much! Vote for us! – Squealed Kikyo going to the backstage. She ran towards Inuyasha and jumped to his lap, revealing her under wear.

-Oh My GOD!! HELP ME!! SLUT UNDERWEAR!! MY EYES ARE MELTING!!- Yelled Kagome while faking asking for help to Sesshoumaru.

-It was worst if she hadn't any, what it was possible. – Replied Sesshomaru.

-Oh, my dear Sesshoumaru, catch me, I'm going to faint. – Said Kagome while she fainted in Sesshoumaru's arms.

The couple didn't cared, and continued to make out. Kagome and the group started thinking of some plan. They filled up some water guns with coke and pointed towards the couple. They all fired at Kagome's signal, turned around, dropped the guns and turned their backs to them. Again, the same people were turning blue for sustaining their laughter.

-Would you fucking stop doing that!? – Said Inuyasha while going around the barrier of friends to see a pile of water guns and very purple friends.

They all laughed at Kikyo's form that was standing behind Inuyasha. All of her makeup was coming off, her white miniskirt and t-shirt were drenched in coke. She ran away to a room to fix up for the next round. No one noticed the two other bands had already performed. (A/N: 7 Resurrected sand Carpal Tunnel of Love by FOB and The Evil Off springs B.Y.O.B. by System of a Down.) The young girl was talking again.

-And now that we heard all the bands, we're going to announce the disqualified one to proceed to the 2nd round. And the band was…

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Hey! Who do you think that was disqualified? Now again, we have a guest!

Yuki : Hi guys! I'm Yuki Sohma, from Fruits Basket.

Me: Yes, my 2nd love, please tell the readers what they're supposed to do.

Yuki: Sure. You should review, so you can make the author happy.

Me: Yes thank you very much. And…

Yuki: She does not one Lady Samara, me, or any character in this story. Just the young unknown girl and Hitomi.

Me: Goodbye!

Yuki: Goodbye!!

P.S: Sorry, people that reviewed to the previous chapter. I had to edit this one. Don't worry, if you don't want to review again, I don't mind, I have your reviews saved.


	5. The Final Rounds and The True Colors

Hi! It's me again. I have bad news for you, good for me! I'm going on a 3-week vacation to a place were I don't have Internet. So, I don't know if I can write another chapter besides this one. The bad news is… I'm going to finish the competition in this chapter! That means this chapter will be, HUGE!! Yeah, and I just found another mistake while re-reading this story! I said Kouga had a band. Wrong. Naraku has a band, The Evil Off Springs! You will be surprised when Kouga appears. But for now, special guess!

Me: Hi, Gure-chan!

Shigure (From Fruits Basket): Hi, delightful high school girl!

Me: Sorry, still in middle school…

Shigure: It's okay! Grow up! Quick, to be a beautiful flower!

Ayame (From Fruits Baskets): Beautiful Flower, my princess, please, give me the honor of a tea made by you!

Me: (Gives Ayame tea) Here you go! Can you say what you're supposed to please?

Ayame: Of course! This gentle and beautiful princess does not own me or any Fruits Basket or InuYasha characters! Although she should! She does own this marvelous story! I hope I, The Great Ayame, could be in it.

Me: Thanks Aya-Chan. Now, on with the story!!

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Chapter 5 - The Final Rounds and the True Colors

_Previously, in Rebel School…_

_And now that we heard all the bands, we're going to announce the disqualified one to proceed to the 2__nd__ round. And the band was…_

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

-We're sorry, The Evil Off Springs, you're off the competition. Now a ten minute break so the bands can get ready.

With that said, the girls went to a backstage room, and started to get ready. When they were read they got out and finally looked like the Fallen Angels. Kagome was wearing a black t-shirt that said 'Bitch.Slut.Whore.Hooker. All this is written in the dictionary after your name.' in pink letters. She had some black stud bracelets on both of her arms. She had faded black denim shorts with checkered black and white suspenders falling from her waist. She was wearing some black and pink Heelys. She had her hair down with her bangs swept to the right and with a little pink bow tied in a small piece of hair. She had black eye-liner and black mascara. She had pink eye-shadow and clear lip-gloss. She had a necklace with a tag that said 'Kagome Higurashi' and another that said 'Korari, the great silver wolf'. Those tags belonged to her mother. Sota had one too; he wears it all the time.

Rin, our little gothic punk bassist, was wearing a long black t-shirt with a dark angel staring at the moon. She had black shorts with white suspenders falling to her legs. She was wearing black Converse All-Stars. She had the same bracelets as Kagome and she had a necklace with a pentagram. She had the same make up as Kagome, but her eye-shadow was white and had soft red lip-gloss. Her hair was in two pigtails tied with red bows.

Sango was wearing a black shirt and a red plaid mini-skirt. She was wearing black socks that reached her knees and Mary Jane shoes. She had black wristbands on both her arms. Her make was the same as Kagome but she had red eye-shadow. She had her hair down with small curls at the ends.

Ayame was the only one that wasn't wearing shorts or skirts. She was wearing black jeans, for god's sake; she was going to play drums! She couldn't were those things. She was also wearing a black tank top that said '90 of the girls here are sluts. Me and my friend are the 1 that are crazy enough to make fun of them.' in neon green letters. She was wearing black and neon green skater shoes. Her make up consisted in black eyeliner, black mascara, black and neon green eye-shadow and pink lip-gloss. The guys were stunned. They were really sexy. Sesshoumaru went to Rin and whispered to her ear.

-You're really beautiful… - Loud enough that only Rin would hear. She blushed 8 shades of red and looked into his eyes that glowed with desire. They were almost giving up to the temptation when suddenly the announcer said.

-And now, let's start the 2nd round! Now, the Fallen Angels!

With that announcement given, the girls went to the stage. The girls were screaming and the guys were whistling. The bass drum was already in its place. The girls were all in their place and the volume was set. It was time to give their best.

-So, we're back. But this time, we're gonna rock this! – Said Kagome. The crowd went wild. It was time to start.

( Song – So Good – Bratz Rock Angelz- Blablabla – Kagome / blablabla – Sango and Kagome)

We know how to dare  
We know how to dream  
Tonight is the night  
What we wanna be, we'll be  
We're gonna make it through

Lets conquer the fears  
Take every chance  
Hold back the tears  
What we wanna be, we'll be  
We're gonna make it through

Out of our heads  
Into our hearts  
Close to the edge  
Ready to start

And it's so good  
Dancing on the air  
It feels so good  
Nothing can compare  
Cause the beat in our hearts  
Is the beat of the charts  
Like a spotlight we're getting through  
It feels so good  
Shining here in front of you

Give everything  
And don't be afraid  
Be true to yourself  
If you are to live forever  
You're gonna make it through  
You're gonna make it through

Out of our heads  
Into our hearts  
Close to the edge  
Ready to start

And it's so good  
Dancing on the air  
It feels so good  
Nothing can compare  
Cause the beat in our hearts  
Is the beat of the charts  
Like a spotlight we're getting through  
It feels so good  
Dancing on the air  
It feels so good  
Nothing can compare  
Cause the beat in our hearts  
Is the beat of the charts  
Like a spotlight we're getting through  
it feels so good  
Shining here in front of you  
it feels so good  
Shining here in front of you  
Shining here in front of you

Dancing on the air  
It feels so good  
Nothing can compare  
Cause the beat in our hearts  
Is the beat of the charts  
Like a spotlight we're getting through  
It feels so good  
Dancing on the air  
It feels so good  
Nothing can compare  
Cause the beat in our hearts  
Is the beat of the charts  
Like a spotlight we're getting through  
It feels so good  
Shining here in front of you

When the song finished the crowd was totally wild. The girls waved and got out of the stage. The boys were already getting ready to play.

-Hey Sesshoumaru, can you do me a favor? – Asked Kagome.

-Sure, what is it?

-I don't want you guys to lose, and I saw Bankotsu touching you guitar. Use mine.

-Sure, thanks Kagome.

The guys were called to the stage and Sesshoumaru got Kagome's guitar.

-So, now, we're going to ask the cooperation of one of our friends. Kagome, get up here. – Called Inuyasha. Kagome was expecting it, because Sesshoumaru warned her that he was going to call her to sing along with him. He wanted to sing Bring me To Life. It was obvious that he wanted to frame her. And she could see Kikyo getting ready behind the curtains so when Kagome failed, she would go on stage singing. Either way, it wasn't going to go well, because Kikyo doesn't have a rock voice. And Kagome's favorite song was Bring Me To Life. She did a surprised face.

-Of course Inuyasha. Let's rock.

The music started and Inuyasha had a smirk on his face, probably thinking she would screw up. Because Kagome even had to play piano. He didn't know she could play either. So he was shocked.

(Song – Bring Me To Life – Evanescence – Blablabla – Kagome/ Blablabla – Inuyasha/ _blablabla – Both)_

How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
Leading you down into my core  
Where I've become so numb

Without a soul my spirit

Sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and

Lead it back home

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become

Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become

Bring me to life  
(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life

Frozen inside without your touch

Without your love darling

Only you are the life

Among the dead

All this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
Got to open my eyes to everything  
Without a thought without a voice without a soul  
Don't let me die here  
There must be something more  
Bring me to life

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become

(Bring me to life)  
I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside  
(Bring me to life)

In the end, the crowd was wild. They loved it! Kagome's voice sounded perfect. Kikyo was red with anger. She would get revenge. And Inuyasha, he was beyond shock.'I_ knew Kagome was beautiful and had an excellent voice, but he never thought it was so good!' _They all left the stage with their mouths open in shock.

-Hey, if you're going to stand with your mouths open, you gonna swallow a fly or something. – Said Kagome to all of her friends.

-Hey slut. – Said Kikyo while pocking Kagome. She didn't turn around- Kagome!

-Oh, were you calling me? I thought you were calling yourself… - Said Kagome with a sickly sweet smile.

-Take this. – Kikyo threw a red paint can at her t-shirt. Kagome was shocked, but she wasn't doing anything. She had a back up plan.

-And now, the Poison Girls! – Said the young girl.

-Hi guys! Hope you like this song! My boyfriend is going to help me in this one too!! – Squealed Kikyo in the mike.

(Song – Gimme More – Britney Spears. – blablabla – Kikyo/ blablabla – Inuyasha/ ** blablabla – every slut/ **_blablabla- The other sluts)_

(It's Kikyo, bitch)  
(I see you, and I just wanna dance with you)

Everytime they turn the lights down  
Just wanna go that extra mile for you  
Public display of affection_ ahhhhh_  
Feel's like no one else in the room (The room)

We can get down like there's no one around  
We'll keep on rockin' (_We'll keep on rockin')__  
_We'll keep on rockin' _(Keep on rockin')_

Cameras are flashing my way dirty dancing  
They keep watchin' _(They keep watchin')_  
Keep watchin  
Feel's like the crowd is saying

CHORUS  
**Gimme gimme more****  
****Gimme more****  
****Gimme gimme more****  
****Gimme gimme more****  
****Gimme (Uh)****  
****Gimme gimme more****  
****Gimme gimme more****  
****Gimme more****  
****Gimme gimme more****  
****Gimme gimme more****  
****Gimme (Uh)****  
****Gimme gimme more****  
**  
Center of attention _('tention)__  
_Even when they're up against the wall  
You got me in a crazy position _(Yeah)__  
_If you're on a mission _(Uh-uh)_  
You got my permission _(Oh)__  
_  
**We can get down like there's no one around****  
****We'll keep on rockin'**_ (Keep on rockin')_**  
****We'll keep on rockin', rockin' **_(Uh-uh)__  
_  
**Cameras are flashing my way dirty dancing****  
****They keep watchin' **_(Wait)_**  
****Keep watchin****  
**_(Feel's like the crowd is saying)_

**CHORUS****  
****Gimme gimme more****  
****Gimme more****  
****Gimme gimme more****  
****Gimme gimme more****  
****Gimme (Uh)****  
****Gimme gimme more****  
****Gimme gimme more****  
****Gimme more****  
****Gimme gimme more****  
****Gimme gimme more****  
****Gimme (Uh)****  
****Gimme gimme more****  
**  
(I just can't control myself, oh)  
(They want more? Well I'll give'em more, oh!)

CHORUS  
**Gimme gimme more****  
****Gimme more****  
****Gimme gimme more (Gimme more)****  
****Gimme gimme more****  
****Gimme (Uh)****  
****Gimme gimme more (Ooh)****  
****Gimme gimme more****  
****Gimme more****  
****Gimme gimme more****  
****Gimme gimme more (Gimme more, oh yeah)****  
****Gimme (Uh)****  
****Gimme gimme more****  
**  
Ohh, gimme more, gimme more (More)  
Gimme more, gimme more baby  
I just wanna more

CHORUS  
**Gimme gimme****  
****Gimme****  
****Gimme gimme more****  
****Gimme gimme****  
****Gimme (Ooh)****  
****Gimme gimme more****  
****Gimme gimme****  
****Gimme****  
****Gimme gimme more****  
****Gimme gimme****  
****Gimme (Ooh)****  
****Gimme gimme****  
**  
Bet you didn't see this one coming  
The incredible Lygo  
The lengendary Miss Kikyo Higurashi, haha  
And the unstoppable Inuyasha  
Ha, you gonna have to remove me  
Cause I ain't goin' no where, haha  
(More)  
I think getting closer cant deny  
Gimme more please  
Kikyo the unstoppable hell yah

When they got of the stage they were shocked. Kagome changed clothing, and she was… beautiful. She had a punk/gothic dress. The upper part was black and plaid, corset like. It had puffy black sleeves that only covered her shoulders. The bottom part was a layered black skirt. She had knee length socks like Sango, but hers had lace on the end. She was wearing blood red stilettos with an almond end. Her hair was curled in little ringlets and in a high ponytail. Her nails were painted red. She had black eyeliner, mascara and eye shadow and soft red lipstick. She borrowed the outfit from Rin. They were going to sing a song like that so they had to be dressed up. Ayame and Sango had matching outfits but they had in different colors. They had a corset like top, Sango's red and Ayame's Black, and layered skirt that went to the knees, Sango's black and Ayame's red. They had 3 ¾ inch tall stilettos, Ayame's black and Sango's red. They had the same makeup as Kagome but with clear lip-gloss. Rin had the dress from when they first met. The other band played again without any of them paying attention (They played Our Work of Art by Just Surrender). The announcer started to speak but Kikyo went to the stage.

-I want to say that Kagome Higurashi cheated! She wasn't the one singing on the So Good song and in Bring me to Life! It was me. – Said Kikyo in the stage. Kagome ran to the stage to defend herself.

-It was me who sang! She's just jealous because she was planning to embarrass me, so she could come and sing!

-Kagome, are you telling the truth? – Asked Kaede.

-Yes! – Said Kagome with tears in her eyes.

-So we shall prove it. Kikyo sing a piece of So Good and Bring me To Life

-What? – Said Kikyo like a deer caught in the headlights, she knew she was going to be busted.

-Kaede made Kikyo sing and everybody found out that she was lying. Kikyo insisted that Kagome wasn't the one singing so Kaede made her sing. She sang pieces of the songs and proved everyone that she was the one singing.

-So, by lying and trying to disqualify another band, the Poison Girls are disqualified. The Seven Resurrected are disqualified as well for lack of votes. Let's pass to Round three. Fallen Angels please, come to the stage.

Kagome and the girls got up to the stage. Ayame went to the drums, Sango to the violin and Rin to the bass. Sesshoumaru was playing guitar to help the girls. Kagome went to the huge piano on the middle of the stage.

-Hey guys, we're gonna sing a song that I wrote when my uncle was ill. The songs name's Lithium, hope you like it.

(Song – Lithium – Evanescence – blablabla – Kagome / blabla – Rin and Sango, _blablabla – all)_

Lithium, don't want to lock me up inside.  
Lithium, don't want to forget how it feels without...  
Lithium, I want to stay in love with my sorrow.  
Oh, but God, I want to let it go.

Come to bed, don't make me sleep alone.  
Couldn't hide the emptiness, you let it show.  
Never wanted it to be so cold.  
Just didn't drink enough to say you love me.

I can't hold on to me,  
Wonder what's wrong with me.

Lithium, don't want to lock me up inside.  
Lithium, don't want to forget how it feels without...  
Lithium, I want to stay in love with my sorrow.

I don't want to let it lay me down this time.  
Drown my will to fly.  
Here in the darkness I know myself.  
Can't break free until I let it go.  
Let me go.

Darling, I forgive you after all. Ahhhhhhh  
Anything is better than to be alone.  
And in the end I guess I had to fall.  
Always find my place among the ashes.

I can't hold on to me,  
Wonder what's wrong with me.

Lithium, don't want to lock me up inside.  
Lithium, don't want to forget how it feels without...  
Lithium ...stay in love with you.  
I'm gonna let it go.

-Thank you, vote for us, please! – Said Kagome before she and her friends got out of the stage.

Kikyo was nowhere to be seen. Probably couldn't deal with the fact that she disqualified her own band. But, something was wrong. Inuyasha seemed worried.

-Hey, Inuyasha, is everything alright? – Asked Kagome putting her hand on his shoulder.

-No. Kikyo disappeared from here and she didn't say goodbye to me. But I'm going to play, so I can't actually go look for her.

-It's Okay, go do the thing you do best and I'll find her. – Said Kagome with a sad smile. She didn't want to look for her cousin even if they paid her one million dollars, but she couldn't stand Inuyasha's worried expression.

The girl announced the band and Inuyasha had to go. They got on stage and without a word, they started playing.

(Song – Lie to me – 12 Stones- blablabla – Inuyasha / blablabla – Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha)

Our candle burns away  
The ashes full of lies  
I gave my soul to you  
You cut me from behind

Nowhere to run and nowhere to hide  
You're scared of the truth, I'm tired of the lies  
Cuz who I am, is where you wanna be

Don't act like an angel  
You fallen again  
You're no super hero  
I found in the end

So lie to me once again  
And tell me everything will be alright  
Lie to me once again  
And ask yourself before we say goodbye  
Well goodbye  
Was it worth it in the end...

You said you were there for me  
You wouldn't let me fall  
All the times I shared with you  
Were you even there at all?

Nowhere to run and no where to hide  
You're scared of the truth, I'm tired of the lies  
Cuz who I am, is where you wanna be

Don't act like an angel  
You fallen again  
You're no super hero  
I found in the end

So lie to me once again  
And tell me everything will be alright  
Lie to me once again  
And ask yourself before we say goodbye  
Well goodbye  
Was it worth it in the end

Why'd you have to up and run away  
A million miles away  
I wanna close my eyes and make believe  
That I never found you

Just when I put my guard away  
It's the same old story  
You left me broken and betrayed  
It's the same old story

Don't act like an angel  
You fallen again  
You're no super hero  
I found in the end

So lie to me once again  
And tell me everything will be alright  
Lie to me once again  
And ask yourself before we say goodbye  
Well goodbye  
Was it worth it in the end...

Lie to me once again  
It's the same old story  
Lie to me once again  
It's the same old story

Was it worth it in the end...

In the middle of the song, Kagome went to search for Kikyo. When Inuyasha got out of the stage, Sango went to talk with him.

-Kagome went to find Kikyo. She said for you to follow her scent. She called me. She said you better prepare yourself for the worse… - Said Sango carefully. Inuyasha was her friend since kindergarten and she didn't want him to get hurt. But he had to know the truth. Even if it hurt a lot.

Inuyasha ran in the direction of Kagome's smell. He was starting to get even more confuse, the scent came from the teachers dorm. He got to a tree. He looked up and saw Kagome blushed and looking to another side. She looked down at him and mouthed 'Come up here'. He jumped and was next to her. She pointed to a window and as he looked there, is heart shattered. Kikyo… was… screwing a teacher. Teacher Onigumo… The oldest and ugliest teacher in the whole school…

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Me: Hey, finally, Kikyo's true colors were seen. Next chapter we shall know who won thw competition and what will Inuyasha say to Le Whore.

Hatori (Fruits Basket): You know it's healthy for this author to receive reviews? It is. And she doesn't own any of the characters, including me! But Ayame sure looks like wanting to be in her possession. And thank you everybody who reviewed, you saved me from a check up with her.

Me: See you later, or Lady Samara will come with friends.


	6. Authors Note

Hey guys

Hey guys! I'm sorry for not updating, but my B-day's coming ( August 30)!! I really don't have time to write it now, so I'll put the new one here probably around September's first week. I'm sorry for making tou wait so long,

Deadly-Kiss-Girl-120


	7. The Kiss and the Trap

Hi

Hi! DKG-120 here. I want to give a BIG thanks to Wolf Blossom44 for reviewing every chapter. And all the others who reviewed. Last chapter we had some shocking news. Or not so shocking, as we all know Kinky-hoe's a bitch. Now, we have even more shocking things. Let's go to the disclaimer, shall we?

Me: Hello!

Sesshoumaru: Hello, small human.

Me: Please, Sesshoumaru-sama, Lord of the West Lands, and also winner of the Nº1 Sexy Male Anime Character.

Sesshoumaru: The crazy wench does not own anything. Just the story. And if she dares to do anything to this Sesshoumaru, I shall hunt her down, and give her a painful torture.

Ayame from Fruits Basket: And I shall rescue her!

Me: Thanks Ayame-sama. Now on with the story.

_Flash Back:_

_Inuyasha ran in the direction of Kagome's scent. He was starting to get even more confuse, the scent came from the teachers dorm. He got to a tree. He looked up and saw Kagome blushed and looking to another side. She looked down at him and mouthed ' Come up here'. He jumped and was next to her. She pointed to a window and as he looked there, is heart shattered. Kikyo… was… screwing a teacher. Teacher Onigumo… The oldest and uglier teacher in the whole school…_

Now, on O.C… I mean, Rebel's School.

Chapter 6 -

The Kiss and the Trap

A.P.O.V

Inuyasha's eyes started to blink red. Kagome was now starting to get worried, because she knew what the freaky red eyes meant. Ohhh yeah baby, he was going psycho on her.

- Inuyasha, please, calm down. Take a deep -- Kagome never finished that sentence, because he jumped through the window, causing glass shards from many sizes fall to the garden below them. – psychotic break down…

-You slut! How dare you cheat on me!? I gave you everything. Just WHY??- Inuyasha yelled to Kikyo, with his eyes flicking red.

-Inu-baby, because of me! How do you think I get straight A's? – She said, walking naked to her boyfriend.

-DON'T get any closer. I didn't believe it when the others told me that you were cheating on me. I IGNORED THE FUCKIN' SMELL OF THOSE MEN ON YOUR CLOTHES!!

-And don't forget the female teachers that she… - Said Onigumo.

-YOU SHUT UP! – Screamed Inuyasha, Kikyo and Kagome ( A/N: Why is she still there??)

-I trusted you. Don't even consider apologizing, you would be wasting my time. – And with that said, Inuyasha jumped threw the broken window ( A/N: Since the last time I checked, NORMAL people got out of the rooms, using a Door! I'm not normal, but please, if I decided to exit a 3rd story high room using the window, I would be paralyzed or dead. But if anyone wants to do it, I don't have anything against it! Just thing it's crazy D) and grabbed Kagome by her waste, both landing softly on the grass in the back of the teachers dorm.

Inuyasha started walking away and the only thing Kagome could think of was to follow him. She didn't know what to do. She caught a glimpse of Inuyasha's once beautiful golden eyes, that were know lifeless, without their usual happy glow. Well, that's understandable! Kagome bet if she was in his situation… Well, she would probably be pouring gasoline over the guy's car and accidentally lightning a match near by and throwing it to the car's direction. Just accidentally.

-Hey, Inuyasha, I know this is stupid, but how are you? – Asked Kagome carefully, with a soft tone in her voice, because she was really worried about him.

-I… I'm going to move on. – He said with a small smile in his face.

Inuyasha suddenly stopped walking and hugged Kagome with her back turned to him. Kagome started to feel her shoulder wet, where Inuyasha had his head. She turned around on the embrace and hugged him tight. She started stroking his hair, trying to calm him down. He was going to feel uncomfortable with the about situation later, and she wasn't that comfortable either.

-Everything's going to be alright. She wasn't worth of you as her boyfriend. There are many girls in the school. Nicer and cuter! And not sluts…

-I think I already know one… I'm going to give myself a chance to fall in love for her. - He said, his golden eyes looking straight to Kagome's chocolate ones. He started to close the gap between them, but waited a second before he finally touched Kagome's lips with his, as if deciding if it was right to do it. She kissed him back, driven by the moment. They baked away, both shocked of what had just happened.

-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to… I mean, it wasn't… It's just….. – Inuyasha stuttered before Kagome put a finger on his lips.

-I know. I'm giving myself a chance too…. – She whispered the last two words, inching closer to another kiss.

Suddenly, a huge crowd came from the gymnasium, laughing and screaming, and some crying. The show had probably ended. The others were definitely worried about them. Inuyasha gave Kagome a really good perfume, saying that it would mask his scent on her, so that Sesshoumaru, Shippou and Ayame didn't know that they kissed. They ran back to the gymnasium backdoors, and then looked at themselves. They were kinda sweating. But they hoped no one noticed (A/N: Yeah, right. If one of my guy friends appears in front of me with one of my girl friends, and they both sweating. I would probably say 'You were having fun, weren't you?' or something like that.)

They saw their friends celebrating and went to join them.

-So, who won? – Asked Inuyasha, trying to hide his sadness. His brother and Miroku noticed this, since they were friends for so long, it was hard to hide anything from each other. And neither the glances he gave to Kagome every now and then.

-Well, someone was having fun. The pervert and hot kind of fun. – Said Roku to the two band lead singers. That gave him the opportunity to be everyone's target. When everyone got their turn, he had relatively large bumps on his head, and was passed out on the floor.

-Guess what, we won! Take that! – Said Sango pointing to their friendly rival band, ISSR.

-Really?! – Asked/Yelled Inuyasha and Kagome at the same time. Inuyasha started to look all gloomy and stuff. And Kagome start yelling things like ' Hell yes! Who's ya singer!?' and 'Get that you evil bitch! I'm the one going to take the humongous studio!!'. And more obscene things.

-But, we all agreed in one thing. – Said Sango. – That studio is big enough for 2 bands, so we're going to share it.

-What?? – Yelled Inuyasha and Kagome, at the same time, again! That was start to get annoying.

-Yeah its faire isn't it? – Asked Rin.

-Yeah… - Whispered both, at the same time, again --'.

-Wait a minute, something's not right here. You both disappear for at least 30 minutes. Then you come back together, all sweaty and Inuyasha has lipstick on his lips. I thought it was Kikyo's, but that lipstick is red, and hers is pink. And Kagome's smeared. And you two keep looking at each other and blushing. What happened tonight? – Asked Sango, making everyone look at the guilty couple.

-Well… - Said the couple before running like hell to the dorms. They both entered the elevator. There was a really awkward silence and Kagome couldn't stand it.

-So…. What's your room number? – Asked Inuyasha, who apparently didn't like the silence either.

-… 1407. And yours?

-1407.

-That can't be. We don't sleep in the same room. I think… I never slept in mine either and I live there. – Said Kagome looking at the elevator door, avoiding Inuyasha's stare.

-When you go out of the elevator, you can turn right or left. Left side's for boys and right for girls. It's kinda hard to miss, 'cause your side's pink and ours blue. But the room numbers are the same. The first room in the left side's 1401 and on the right is the same. Get it?

-Yeah… Or maybe not. Don't know. Don't care. – She said, still trying to figure that out. The elevator lights suddenly failed and it stopped moving.

-Great, now we're stuck here. – Said Inuyasha while punching the metal door. When he turned around, he saw Kagome lightning a match. – Are you insane!? What if the problem has something to do with a gas leak?

-I'm-- AFRAID OF THE DARK OK!? – She blurted out. She was shaking and had tears in her eyes, waiting to fall.

-Don't worry. I'm here. I'm going to protect you, no matter what. – He said, softening his voice and hugging her.

-Lame… - She whispered, sitting on his lap. – So, since when are you the group mom?

-WHAT?! – He said, hell going loose behind him, his eyes reflecting flames.

-You don't look like the kind of guy to do this. The comforting kinda stuff, you know…

-I'm not… I just can't stand women crying. – He said, looking at her with kind, soft eyes.

-Why? Some weird mom flashback situation? – She asked, never looking directly to him.

-Yeah. My mom… She died when I was 10. – He said lowering his head so his bangs were covering his eyes.

-Shit. I have a hell of a luck for saying that. I should cut my wrists with a piece of paper. – Kagome said, hiding her face in her hands.

-It's alright, you didn't know. Do you want me to tell you or not? – He said, taking her hands out of her face.

-Yeah, go on.

-So, I was 10. One day, I came back from school, had lunch, did my homework, and waited for my brother so we could play videogames together. He came home and we went to the living room. Suddenly, we heard a loud bang, like a door being kicked open. We saw our mother run into the living room crying and she hid us in a secret door in the walls. It was a panic room. But me and Sesshoumaru were the only ones who fit there, there was no space for my mother. She closed the door, and I heard some more crying and then a gun shot. 4 hours later, our father came home and called out her name. He called our names and opened the panic room door. He covered our eyes, but I saw my mom there, lying on the ground full of blood. She still had tears in her eyes, and there was a small letter by her, and a pen in her hand. Our father showed it to us later. He told us my mother didn't die immediately, because they shot her in the stomach. She grabbed a pen and that letter, and wrote something for me and my father. She even wrote something for Sesshoumaru, even when he wasn't her real son. My father only showed me my part. I remember it like I was reading it right now.

_ 'Dear Inuyasha,_

_ If you're reading this, it's because mommy is in heaven. Don't worry, I will always be watching you and taking care of you. It's okay to cry, no matter what your father and brother say. Mommy wants you to understand that the men that did this to me, weren't bad, they were just desperate. So please, don't think of revenge. I'm sorry I won't be there for you in times you'll need me. I hope you will grow to be a strong and beautiful man I know you are going to be. And don't forget to give me grandchildren (-). You'll understand that when you're older. And no matter what people say, you're not a Hanyou, you are Inuyasha. I love you, and my love is for you is so big, it doesn't fit in the whole universe, just in our hearts. _

_ With love,_

_ Mommy (Izayoi)_

-Wow, that's (sob), so sad. – Kagome whispered before crying her eyes out. Inuyasha hold her in his arms, trying to calm her down.

-You know… My mom died too. – Kagome said, after calming down. Like, one hour after.

-Yeah? How? – Inuyasha said, sitting her on his lap, so she would be more comfortable.

-Well, she was a former Yankee, and she never forgot it. When we were little, we already knew how to fight. And how to fight back in an argument. And we dressed the way we liked to. When I turned 14, she gave me money so I could take a bike's driver license and bought me a bike. She would take us to school and pick us up on her silver Harley. One day, after leaving me in school, was really bitchy, and we were talking about buying a puppy for months. And I (insert sob here) said that if she didn't buy me a dog that day I would hate her. She said I love you too and went to buy it. When I started to walk to school, I heard a loud crash. I looked back and saw a truck stopped and my mom's bike on the ground, broken. I dropped my bag and ran to the bike. My mom was there, all bloody. She whispered in my ear that she loved me and the whole family, and to don't cry, to always smile. And I told her that I didn't hate her, I loved her. Then she died. There. My mom. I couldn't believe it. I guess that's when me and my brother started to be bad enough to be here.

-We both have some difficult past… I think we're going to get along just… - Suddenly there was a loud sound. Like a siren.

-We're screwed… - Said Inuyasha while getting up and touching the elevator metal door.

-WHY?! – She said, touching the door as well. It was hot. Really hot.

-It's the fire alarm. There's a fire. And something tells me it's on the other side of this door.

-Good. Really good. WHAT A GREAT 1st DAY HERE! – Screamed Kagome when the elevator started to tremble, as if it was almost falling.

-NOW WE'RE SO SCREWED! HELP!! Screamed Inuyasha holding Kagome, fearing for the worst.

O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.O

I know, I took to long to write this piece of shit. But classes don't help. It's not as good. And probably doesn't make any sense. In this one I just wanted to something to happen. Between our Inuyasha and Kagome. And I wanted them to tell each other about their mothers. Guess it's kinda important. Well for now, this is it.

Samara: I found you….

Kayako: ( Death Rattle)

Toshio: Meow.

Me: I'm scared. Reaaly scared. Please review so they'll go away. PLEASE! SAMARA'S CREEPY, SHE'S WATCHING CARTOONS!! And she has pink rabbits! HELP!!

(--You can help the author of this story by pressing the weird colored button on the left bottom corner of this page.--)


	8. The Elevator and the Pranks

Hey! I'm back. (Readers run away screaming). Okay, so I left the story on a huge cliffy and took almost two months to write this chapter.. ( Dodges some bullets and a axe). But I have 2 bad news for you. Hatori-kun from Fruits Basket says I'm missing some reviews =' (. And Light from Death Note is also threatening me because I don't have enough reviews. So, bad news nº 2, is that I'm going to leave the story on another cliffy, and to post the chapter after this one, I shall demand to have **43 **reviews. 'Till there, no more chapters. And you could even write the reviews in Chinese or saying you hate me, but I still want them. I hate to do this, but I don't know if it's worth not putting this story on hiatus, because I'm in the dance club, drama club and also have martial arts class. And I have school too. Writing this story is taking me some time I should use to study. So please, tell me if it's worth it.

Disclaimer:

I don't own anything, just the story…

But my dream is to own every hot anime/manga character in the world.

7th chapter: The Elevator and the pranks

…_Last time, on Newport Harbor… I mean, Rebel's School…_

_ -We both have some difficult past… I thing we're going to get along just… - Suddenly there was a loud sound. Like a siren. _

_ -We're screwed… - Said Inuyasha while getting up and touching the elevator metal door. _

_ -WHY?!?!? – She said, touching the door as well. It was hot. Really hot. _

_ -It's the fire alarm. There's a fire. And something tells me its on the other side of this door.  
_

_ -Good. Really good. WHAT A GREAT 1__st__ DAY HERE! – Screamed Kagome when the elevator started to tremble, as if it was almost falling. _

_ -NOW WE'RE SO SCREWED ! HELP!!!_

~~~~Now~~~~

-We gotta get out of here! This shit is going to fall! – Said Inuyasha looking for a way out of the elevator.

-… Inuyasha, up there. Little door thingy. – Said Kagome pointing up to a small door.

-Oh… yeah, right. – Mumbled Inuyasha, embarassed for not noticing it.

-Inuyasha asked Kagome to climb on his back, and check if the little door was hot. She said it wasn't and opened it. She climbed through it, and sat on the top, seeing how the ropes that supported the elevator were damaged. Inuyasha jumped through the door, and picked Kagome by her waist, jumping to the floor above, grabbing on to the ledge by the door. He left Kagome hanging on there, so he could open the metal doors separating them from safe grounds. He clawed the door, kicked it, punched it, until he could grab a loose scrap of metal and use it as a lift to open the doors. He took Kagome inside, just as the elevator cables broke and the elevator fell into the pitch dark, releasing a huge explosion (Cliché!!!). They were both sweating hard. Suddenly, Kagome started to laugh.

-What the fuck? Wench, we almost got killed! – Screamed Inuyasha.

-But its like, so cliché! Oh god, what a 1st day here… I'm going to bed, bye! – She said, walking to her room.

-Hey !!- Said Inuyasha, being ignored by Kagome, who just closed the door.

-She entered her dorm, put her card-key down on the table and sat on the couch watching TV. The school's channel came into view while she was zapping.

" _We just got the report that there was a fire on the 13__th__ floor, now extinguished. The elevator cords were cut, and the elevator fell down, and caused a massive explosion. There are suspicions that Inuyasha Taisho and Kagome Higurashi were on it. The school authorities could not find the corpses, but it's probable they were too carbonized. We shall miss our school's band 'ISSR' leader and our new student, Kagome Higurashi, who was the lead singer of the winner of tonight's battle of the bands. Naraku McMob Spider and Kikyo Matsuda Higurashi are the principal suspects of this homicide. We shall now pass a video, to honor our late students. _

_( A serie of Inuyasha's and Kagome's pictures are shown, Gackt's 'Saikai~Story' music being played in the background.)_

-Oh my god… I can't believe this. This will give such a good prank. – She said, laughing her ass off.

She quickly went into the bathroom and ripped her clothes and burned them a little. She shook her hair, giving it a messy look. She put black eye-shadow on her face, making her look like she just got out of a fire. She walked to the hall in the dorm, turned the lights off and stayed there. Some minutes after, a card could be heard opening the rooms lock. Sango and Rin entered the dark hall. They looked up with puffy read eyes and saw the supposedly dead Kagome standing there, in a ghostly way. They screamed bloody murder and ran out of the room, attracting every one's attention. Kagome got out of the dorm room laughing, looking at Inuyasha, who was now standing in front of her.

-Did you really have to do that? – He asked, an annoyed look on his face. All the screaming hurt his ears. Cute doggy ears. (Kagome and Author… And the female readers drooling, while imagining InuYasha's ears.)

-Yes… I almost died today! I had to have fun! And it was the greatest prank-scenario ever! – Answered Kagome, with puppy dog eyes.

-Ok… Shut up and go to sleep. You did way too much for your 1st day here.

-'Kay, goodnight! – Kags said, pulling a shocked Sango and a shocked Rin into their dorms.

The girls were so shocked, that they just reacted 10 minutes later, with the sound of the shower. Rin walked to the kitchen and made a sandwich for her and Sango.

-Weren't you hungry? – Rin asked, giving the sandwich to Sango.

-Yeah.. I got so scared… - She said, looking at Rin.

-…I almost fainted… - Rin said, looking into the tv screen, when suddenly Kagome jumps in front of the TV screaming, making the other two scream, holding to the sofa has if it was their savior. Same story, Kagome laughs and Sango and Rin shot death glares at her.

Kagome turned around and went to her bedroom. She started to undress and reached for her dresser, taking out her white angel PJ's. Once dressed, she reached for her window that was right above the bed. A warm breeze entered the room, making Kagome think '_How the hell did this day happen? This will be a hell of a year.'_ It was 2 a.m. and she had classes at 1 p.m. so she could use some sleep. She snuggled deep in the bed and fell to a dreamless sleep.

The 2nd day in the school

(A/N: I can already hear some sights, yes. After 7 chapters, we are finally on day 2. So let's go on with it. I don't promise I will make the days shorter, because I'm thinking on giving this story a sequel.)

Kagome woke up with the feeling of water dripping on her face. _'Shit, don't tell me some bird is peeing on my face… Fuck!' _she thought, opening her eyes, looking at the source of the dripping water. She saw a dark figure on top of her, with dripping hair in front of her face.

- Good morning Sango. Cosplaying today? – She said. Sango got on top of her, taking the hair out of her eyes.

- Damn, how did you know? – She asked, grabbing a towel so she wouldn't drip on Kagome's bed.

- You're the only one who was a pink highlight on the back of your hair and with bluish purple nails.

- Ohh… Right.

- You have to practice a LOT, to get as good as me! I do this kind of prank with my brother since… SHIT! My brother! I didn't tell him I'm not dead. – She said, jumping out of the bed, trying to reach her cell phone that was on the desk.

But, Kagome as isn't that good of a jumper, she fell half way to the desk. Hearing the incident, Rin thought it was her line to jump on top of Kagome. And Sango tried to stop her. The result was a very crushed Kagome, with Sango and Rin on top of her. Her phone started to ring, '4ever' from The Veronicas playing. She looked at the screen, it said 'Sota'.

-Hey bro. What's up? – She said, trying to sound like a human being.

- DON'T WHATS UP ME! DIDN'T YOU REMEMBER TO SAY SOMETHING? I WAS CRYING FOR YOU! I THOUGHT I WAS ALL ALONE NOW! TWISTED BITCH! – Screamed Sota. Kagome had to put the cell phone a feet away from her so she wouldn't turn deaf.

-Sorry. I was way too tired. AND CRYING? YOU ARE AN EVIL SPAWN, BEHAVE LIKE ONE! YOU SHOULD BE PARTYING. I'll meet you at the canteen. Bye.

- Bitch. Bye.

- Girls, I'm going to have a shower. You can continue to cosplay. Have fun!

With that said she grabbed some underwear and went to the bathroom. It was big, with a bathtub, a shower and the usual bathroom stuff. She filled the tub with warm water and some soap balls (A/N: I love those.) She lied down on the tub, and thought about the previous day. After 20 minutes, she got out and took a shower. She blow dried her hair and put on her underwear (A/N: Perverts out there, her underwear is a black bra and black girl boxers.) She put on some ripped jeans that went to her knees, black leggings and an off-shoulder t-shirt with a huge red guitar. Kagome went back to her room and went to the 'bling box' as she called it. It was a leather box with her name wrote in silver. She opened it up and took two simple silver bracelets and a pair of earrings that were a guitar with a skull in the middle (I have one of these.).

She went to the living room to find out that Rin and Sango were wrestling over a cookie. She went to the counter were the supposed 'prize' was. She grabbed the chocolate chip cookie and ate it. Big mistake. The next thing she saw was a flying Sango and a running Rin in her direction. After a 30 minute wrestling fight, they were out of the dorm, with Ayame right in front of it. They started walking to the elevator.

-So girls… You saw that special program because of Kagome and Inuyasha, right? – Asked Ayame.

- No! We were to busy being INFORMED that our friend died on her first day here! Then, we went to OUR dorm to be scared by the NOT SO DEAD friend of ours. And we also saw them admitting they were wrong about their deaths. – Said Sango.

- Sorry… It was funny though. Really funny.- Said Kagome, tears in her eyes because of the suppressed laughs.

- Hey guys! – Inuyasha said, receiving a death glare from the girls- Hey… Girls!

- Hey Inuyasha!- Said Sango, Rin and Ayame. Kagome walked right past him.

She ran to the elevator and stopped the preppy girl from clicking on the button for closing the door.

- In a hurry? So do we. – She said, keeping the doors open for the others.

- Hey Yash, sup? – She said when he entered the elevator.

- Hey… We need to talk. About that. – He said, getting closer to her.

- Yeah. We do. But not now. Too many people. – She answered him, backing away until she hit the wall.

Suddenly, the elevator bell rang, warning them they had arrived to their destination. Kagome ran out of the elevator and out of the dorm building. When Rin and the girls got out of the elevator, they couldn't see Kagome and they could barely see the running Inuyasha behind her.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hey guys! Sorry about the long, long days of waiting. But school is hard and I had writers block. That is the reason why this chapter sucks.

Inuyasha: Please, write the reviews or she will make me lock myself in my room.

Author: Muahhahaha, review, review. Or give me Hero Jaejoong from TVXQ. Choose one.

Hero: I can't be…. ( hands covering his mouth.)

Author: Save your voice for singing. Bye bye, furious readers!

Disclaimer: Crazy girl does not own anything but the story. She does not own the characters.


	9. Annoucement

I'm terribly sorry, but I am afraid that I will put this story in undefined hiatus. My apologies to everyone that was reading. Because of the number of reviews I received was not enough to prove that it was worth my time to continue writing, I stopped. It has been several months, and I'm afraid I can't even remember the end I had planned.

Lovedogs1295


	10. Annoucement 2

Hey, It's DKG here. Yes, this story will be updated. I will start writing it again. But I promise no dates. I'll try to write something this weekend. But it will be small. Sorry for the waiting girls.

****** Deadly Kiss Girl


End file.
